Jurassic Garfield
by Cooljoe01
Summary: Welcome To Jurassic Garfield! Said Nermal Hammond. Hello, Everybody! This is my first FanFiction story (to complete)! Next year, I'll do the sequel.
1. Chapter 1: The Tall One Arrives

The Movie opens with the trees blowing because of the wind. Suddenly the trees start making sounds like someone crouching in a bush. The Trees are waving from side to side, some almost breaking.

Next we see a **Jurassic Garfield** builder. He is shown to be quite frightened. The Trees are getting worse. Now you can hear the sound of a bulldozer.

Five **Jurassic Garfield** builders are huddled together. One of them is chewing gum. Now, something is coming out of the trees. **Harry Muldoon** is with other workers have tasers, rifles and M16s. Harry is concentrating on something. Harry is a dark brown (almost black) cat with heterochromia. He wears safari gear and holds a rifle.

Finally the bulldozer pushes through the trees. There is a large crate holding an animal. We see the worker getting ready.

 **Worker** : Everybody, Head's up. Come On. Keep it clear, now. Keep it clear… I SAID, KEEP IT CLEAR!

Everyone starts walking toward the crate. The cage is being lifted down.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Stand Back. Otherwise you'll be squashed like a bug.

The bulldozer carries on moving forward.

 **Instructor** : To the left! More! More! Forward! Keep Going! Come on, bring it in! That's Good. Slow it down!

The large crate is finally put down.

 **ASLA KUBLAR  
150 MILES SOUTH WEST OF COSTA RICA**

Inside the crate, there is a looking space. We see Harry and other workers.

The Tall One: *Breathing*

 **Harry Muldoon** : Pushing Team, go!

Worker: Move in!

4 workers run to the crate.

 **Worker** : Ready?

 **Harry Muldoon** : I want all tasers on full charge.

The pushing team get ready. Then suddenly The Tall One lets out a screech of anger.

 **The Tall One** : _Get Away!_

One of the workers backs away quickly.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Steady you guys! Now carry on pushing it.

 **Worker** : Ready. Three, two, one! Move it…

All of the workers move up to the crate and get ready to push.

 **Harry Muldoon** : And… Push!

The workers move the crate closer to the gate. After moving the crate closer, two buttons suddenly turn green.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Good job well locked. Now step away.

All members of the pushing team back away.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Gatekeeper, Jophery! Move in.

The gatekeeper moves to the crate and starts to climb the ladder. The Velociraptor sees the gatekeeper.

 **The Tall One** : _That's right. Open…_

 **Harry Muldoon** : Raise The Gate, Jophery. Alright.

Jophery proceeds to raise the gate. Suddenly the Velociraptor charges at the gate.

 **The Tall One** : _Finally!_

Jophery falls down and the crate moves back. Two men are hit by the crate, while the others try to move it back in place. In Jophery's attempt to get up, The Tall One tries to pull him inside the crate.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Close the opening! Hurry! Don't let her out.

Harry moves toward Jophery and tries to pull him back in. Harry Pulls as Jophery puts his hand on one of the ladder steps. Jophery lets go and Harry falls back. Jophery is pulled much higher and Harry gets up to save him. All Men with tasers shoot her.

 **Worker** : Somebody help him! Hurry!

 **Harry Muldoon** : Push her back!

We see The Tall One staring at Harry and Harry staring at her.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Shoot Her! Now! Shoot Her!

It was already too late. This would be one of the many things to happen in **Jurassic Garfield**.


	2. Chapter 2: The Amber Mine

After the incident the night before, We see **Lyman Gennaro** on a raft. He then waves and looks down.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : How Longer More?

Lyman is a man between the ages of 30 and 35. He wears a beige colored suit and has a heavy expensive briefcase. We then see a man pulling the raft towards the land.

 **LANO LE LIOS  
DOMINICAN REPUBLIC**

We then see **Pablo Rostagno**. He's a thin man that wears jungle clothes and has a watch.

 **Pablo Rostagno** : Apuesto a 1.000 pesos que cae sobre una roca. ¿Quién quiere apostar? (I bet 1000 pesos he falls on a rock. Who wants to bet?)

 **Raft Puller** : Yo (me)

Lyman had gotten to the land.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Good Morning. Finally! I'm on the land!

 **Pablo Rostagno** : Good Morning to you too, my friend.

Lyman walked carefully just in case he fell but Pablo walked without any trouble.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Why is Nermal not here?

Pablo turned to Lyman.

 **Pablo Rostagno** : He sends his apologies. There was something important.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Come on! There's a 25 million lawsuit for the worker's death and Hammond hasn't come to see me!?

 **Pablo Rostagno** : He came but left early. His second daughter is getting a divorce. Poor girl.

They both made their way closer to the mine.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : *Sigh* I understand, but the situation! We need to do something now. The insurance company—whoa!

Lyman trips over the rock like Pablo had predicted.

 **Pablo Rostagno** : You good?

He pointed at the raft puller.

 **Pablo Rostagno** : Me lo debes (you owe me).

Lyman was helped up by Pablo.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : The underwriters feel that the parks accident has caused safety questions about the park. That makes the investors very scared. I promised to conduct a thorough inspection.

Pablo stops and looks at Lyman.

 **Pablo Rostagno** : Hammond hates inspections. He thinks they slow everything down. Got That?

 **Lyman Gennaro** : They'll pull the funding! That will slow him down even more. Have you got that?

A miner walks over to Pablo.

 **Miner** : Pablo! Pablo! Hemos encontrado una Ámbar! (Pablo! Pablo! We found an amber!)

 **Pablo Rostagno** : ¿Tienes? (You Have?)

 **Miner** : ¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! (Come! Come! Come!)

Pablo and Lyman follow the miner in. Lyman bumps his head at the entrance.

 **Pablo Rostagno** : You Okay? Watch your head.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : If two experts sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off surely. I've got Dr. Odie Malcolm but they think he's too fashionable. They want Dr. Garfield Grant.

 **Pablo Rostagno** : Garfield Grant? You'll never get him out of Montana, USA.

A miner hands Pablo the amber.

 **Pablo Rostagno** : Ooh. Espécimen. (Ooh. Specimen)

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Why Not?

Pablo leans down to examine the amber. Lyman and the other miners gather round to see it.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : I said why not!?

 **Pablo Rostagno** : Because Grant's like me. He's a digger of bones. (Chuckles) ¡Qué hermosa eres ... será (How beautiful you are… will be).

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Really?

 **Pablo Rostagno** : Yes.

The camera goes closer to the amber containing a mosquito inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Respect

The next part begins with a few diggers who are nearly finished digging up a dinosaur.

 **THE COLDING CLIFFS**

 **NOBI DESERT, MONGOLIA**

 **Volunteer #1** : Dr. Garfield Grant, Dr. Arlene Sattler, we're ready to try again.

We see **Dr. Garfield Grant** , a fat orange striped cat wearing a hat, sunglasses, a red and black flannel shirt with a beige pants.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I really hate computers.

We then see **Dr. Arlene Sattler** , a pink cat also wearing a hat, sunglasses and blue clothes.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Well, the feeling's mutual (chuckles).

Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler then walk down together.

We see a gloved hand putting something into a machine known as a thumper.

 **Percy** : Take a look at this.

Everyone gathers round that computer to take a look.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Did it work?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : How long does this usually take?

 **Percy** : It should bring an immediate return. You shoot the radar in the ground and the bone bounces the image right back.

 **Percy** clicks a button on the computer and waits for it to show up.

 **Percy** : Bounces it back...

The computer then shows the dinosaur skeleton.

 **Percy** : This new program is so incredible. A few more years' development and we won't have to dig anymore.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Where's the fun in that huh?

 **Percy** : It's a little unclear, but I don't think it's the computer.

Arlene moves in to examine the skeleton.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Is it a Velociraptor?

Garfield also moves in to examine it.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Yes. It's in good shape too. It's 5.6 feet high. I'm guessing 9 feet long. Look at the—

As Garfield points at the body parts the computer goes blur before it goes back to the way it was.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What'd you do? What's the matter with this machine?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : He touched it. Dr. Grant's not machine type.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hell they've got it in for me. And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrist. It's now wonder these guys learned how to fly like birds.

The people at the back begin laughing.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : No, seriously, really. Well maybe dinosaurs had more in common with present-day birds then they do with present-day reptiles.

Garfield points to the parts of the body of the Velociraptor skeleton.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Look at the pubic bone, turned backward, just like a bird's. Look at the vertebrae, full of air sacs and hollows, just like a bird. And even the name Raptor means "bird of prey."

 **Kid** : That doesn't look very scary. It looks more like a 6-foot Chicken.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : A chicken huh'.

Garfield and walks to the kid.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh no. Here we go.

Dr. Garfield Grant: Okay. Kind of imagine yourself back in the Cretaceous period. If you get a look at this 6-foot chicken as you enter an area. He moves just like a bird, lightly bobbing his head like one. You keep still because you think his vison is based on movement like T-Rex and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no, diffidently not a Velociraptor.

Garfield then puts his fingers at his eyes does it at the kid as in doing the staring part.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : You stare at him and he stares right back at you. And that's when the attack comes but not from the front but from the two sides.

Garfield then makes 'whooshing' sound while using two fingers to act like two Velociraptors are attacking from the sides.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : The other two Raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter you see. They use coordinated attack patterns and he is extinct today…

Garfield then takes a Velociraptor claw out of his pocket. The kid now looks scared staring at the claw with wide eyes.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : …and he slashes you. With this! A 6-inch long retractable claw like a knife on the middle toe. He doesn't want to bite your jugular like a Lion. No, no.

Garfield then lightly slashes the kid with the claw as a demonstration.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Over… Here or Here!

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh Garfield.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : …Or across your belly. Spilling your intestines all over!

Garfield put the claw back in his pocket.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Now kid… The point is you're alive when they start eating you. So, you know to try and give a little respect. Okay?

 **Kid** : Okay...

The kid's voice trembled.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Good boy.

As Garfield walked away as the kid looked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Nermal Hammond

Garfield and Arlene are walking up a hill.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Hey Garfield, if you wanted to scare the kid so much, you could've pulled a gun on him.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Yeah, I know, I know. Kids, Kids. Do you want have one those?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : No! I don't want that kid, but a breed of kitten Dr. Grant could be fascinating. I mean, what's so wrong with kids huh?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : You know. They're noisy, messy and expensive.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Cheap, cheap.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : And they smell too.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : They do not smell!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Some smell!

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Give me a break will you?!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Babies smell! Admit it! The back of their heads smell like a watchstrap!

Then we hear and see a helicopter landing. The shears are making sand fly all over especially the Velociraptor fossil.

Garfield and Arlene run back down.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Cover the site!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Cover up the dig, quick!

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Garfield! Tell them to shut that thing down!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hey you! Cut the machine!

The people of the site then start covering up the fossil with a blanket.

 **Digger** : Cover it all up. Pull it over.

Garfield runs over to the pilot.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hey you! Just cut that thing off will you?! Shut it down! What?

The pilot points to the trailer. Garfield runs towards the trailer.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Who's in there and what's his game?_

He enters to find that there is a small grey black striped cat wearing fancy white clothes and a hat in the fridge.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What the hell do you think you're doing in here whoever you are?

The cat then turns with a champagne bottle in his hand. The cork pops out and hits Garfield on the head.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Ow! Hey, we were saving that champagne!

The cat then grins at him.

 **Grey Cat** : For today. I guarantee it.

Garfield walks towards the grey cat pointing a finger at him.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Who do you think you are, may I ask?

The grey cat shakes Garfield's finger.

 **Grey Cat** : Nermal Hammond. I'm so delighted to meet you finally in person, Dr. Grant.

Nermal Hammond then blows sand off hind hand

 **Nermal Hammond** : So, I see that my $50,000 a year has been well spent too.

Arlene then enters the trailer.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Okay, who's the jerk?!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : This is our paleobotanist. Dr.—

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Sattler.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Arlene, this is Mr. Nermal Hammond.

Nermal then comes over and shakes Arlene's hand.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I'm so sorry about the helicopter's dramatic entrance. Dr. Sattler, but…

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Did I say "jerk"? I'm so sorry

 **Nermal Hammond** : …we're in a hurry. Shall we have a drink? We can't let it get warm. Come along sit down, sit down.

Garfield goes over to sit down. Arlene tries to help Nermal.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Let me have this.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I'll just get a glass or two. Or maybe three? No, no, no, no, no, no. I can manage it.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : There are samples all over here. Be careful.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Look. I already know my way around the kitchen.

Arlene then goes over to sit down with Garfield.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Now, I'll just get right to the point. I like you. The both of you. I can tell instantly about people, you know. It's a gift to me. I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica. You do know where that is right? I've rented it from the government and in the six years, I've been setting up some kind of biological preserve! Really Great! We spare no expense right? It will make the one I've got in Tanzania look like a petting zoo, heh and there is no doubt our attractions will drive kids out of their minds.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What are those supposed be?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Small versions of adults honey and you know it.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Not only kids but everyone. We're going to open next year that is if the lawyers don't murder me first. I don't care much about lawyers. Do you like lawyers?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant and Arlene Sattler** : We don't really know any.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Well I do. He's a particular one right now, who signifies my investors of course. He says that they insist on outside opinions.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : What kind of opinions?

 **Nermal Hammond** : Well, your kind, not too fine a point on it. Let's face it, in your particular fields; you're the best top minds.

Nermal starts pouring drinks.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Maybe if I could just persuade you to sign off on the park, give it your confirmation. Or maybe even pen a wee confirmation; I could then get back on schedule.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Excuse me, but why would they care what we'd think?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What kind of a park is this?

 **Nermal Hammond** : You'll see… Because it's right up your alley. Here.

Nermal gave Garfield the drink.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I have an idea! Why don't you come down to the park for the weekend? It also be great to have an opinion of a paleobotanist.

He then gave Arlene her drink.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I've got a jet standing—

Nermal got on the table.

 **Nermal Hammond** : By the Choteau.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I'm so sorry. This really isn't possible. We just dug a Velociraptor skeleton.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Time to get them to come. I'd compensate by fully funding your dig…

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I'm so sorry Nermal but this is very unusual timing.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : The timing is bad.

 **Nermal Hammond** : For a further five years.

Both Arlene and Garfield looked at each other.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Well, uh.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Where's the plane?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Yeah! Okay

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Five years!

 **Nermal Hammond** : Cheers!

Garfield and Arlene start to hug while Nermal laughs in delight.


	5. Chapter 5: The Shaving Cream Can

Meanwhile a taxi car turns up near a restaurant. A big fat man with a red shirt, grey pants, a hat and sunglasses. In his hand he holds a brown bag. His name is **Spencer Dodgson**. He suddenly got out and didn't close the door.

 **BAN NOSA  
COSTA RICA**

Spencer makes his way to the restaurant.

 **Driver** : Turistas Damn! (Damn Tourists)

On his way he passes people selling fruit and animals. We then see a skinny man named **Jon Nedry** stuffing his face with toast and egg. He wears a flowery shirt, glasses and jeans.

 **Jon Nedry** : Mmmm, this is good.

Spencer passes the last stand which is selling souvenirs and finally made it to the restaurant. Dodgson scanned for Jon.

Jon then sees Spencer and waves.

 **Jon Nedry** : Yo! Dodgson!

Spencer walks over and sits next to Jon.

 **Spencer Dodgson** : You shouldn't use my name you know.

 **Jon Nedry** : Dodgson! Dodgson! We got Dodgson here! See, nobody cares about you. Nice hat. Wat are you trying to look like a secret agent or something?

Jon takes Spencer's hat off and puts it down on the table.

 **Jon Nedry** : Well?

 **Spencer Dodgson** : $ 850,000.

Spencer hands Jon the bag of money.

 **Spencer Dodgson** : On delivery, $50,000 more for each workable embryo. That's $1.5 million if you get all 15 species off that island.

Jon then starts laughing believing he is going to be rich if he does it.

 **Jon Nedry** : Don't worry. I'll get them all.

 **Spencer Dodgson** : Remember, workable embryos. They're no use to us if they don't survive. That is if you fail.

 **Jon Nedry** : Well, how am I supposed to transport them so that I don't fail?

Spencer takes out a Barbassol shaving cream can and starts demonstrating while Jon is laughing.

 **Spencer Dodgson** : The bottom screws open.

 **Jon Nedry** : That's awesome!

 **Spencer Dodgson** : It's cooled and grouped inside.

 **Jon Nedry** : That's great!

 **Spencer Dodgson** : Customs can even check it if they want to.

 **Jon Nedry** : Give it here.

 **Spencer Dodgson** : Go on try it!

Jon sprayed the shaving cream on his hand.

 **Jon Nedry** : ho ho ho oh

 **Spencer Dodgson** : There's a coolant for about 37 hours.

 **Jon Nedry** : No Menthol?

 **Spencer Dodgson** : Yeah. The embryos should be in Ban Nosa by then.

Jon put the shaving cream on a piece of pie.

 **Jon Nedry** : Sorry Dodgson. That's up to your guy on the boat. 7:30 tomorrow night on the west dock. Just make sure he gets it right.

 **Spencer Dodgson** : How are you going to beat the security?

 **Jon Nedry** : Dodgson, I've got an eighteen minute window. Eighteen minutes and your company catches on twenty years of research (Chuckles)

Spencer then gave him a smug look.

 **Jon Nedry** : Okay, ten years.

 **Waiter** : Aquí señor (Here Sir)

Jon looked at the check then Spencer.

 **Jon Nedry** : Don't get cheap on me Dodgson. That was Nermal's Mistake.

Once Jon finished the sentence he took a bite out of the toast.

 **Jon Nedry** : Mmmm, this is good.


	6. Chapter 6: The Island

In the next scene we a GinGen helicopter flying. Inside we see Nermal Hammond carrying a cane with an amber carved into it, Lyman Gennaro, Garfield Grant who has changed his red and black flannel to a blue shirt, Arlene Sattler who also changed her into a purple vest with a pink shirt over it. We also see a beagle wearing black clothes and glasses. His name is **Dr. Odie Malcolm**. Garfield is looking at his Raptor claw the puts it back.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : So you two dig up dinosaurs huh?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : (Laughing) Well…

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : We try to.

Odie then laughs while doing growling sounds. Arlene is also laughing but Garfield is not amused.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Well you'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm here. The problem is he suffers from a terrible overkill of personality, for a mathematician.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Chaotician. It's Chaotician actually. Nermal doesn't contribute to chaos mainly what it says about his science project.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Cots wallaby! Odie, you've never been able to necessarily explain your concerns—

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Because of the behaviour of the system in phase space?

 **Nermal Hammond** : A load, if I might say so, of fashionable number crunching—

Odie tries to do something to Nermal but Nermal grabs his hand.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Don't! I wish you wouldn't do that please?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Dr. Sattler and Dr. Grant, you've heard of Chaos Theory haven't you?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : No.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : No? No? Have you heard of non-linear equations? Or strange attractors? Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction.

Arlene tries hard not to laugh. Nermal glares at Lyman.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I bring cat scientists. You bring a dog rock star.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Me?

Nermal then looks out the window.

 **Nermal Hammond** : There it is.

We then see the helicopter heading for Asla Kublar. The helicopter flies through the air showing lots of trees. Then the scene goes back inside the helicopter.

 **Nermal Hammond** : We have bad wind shears. I'm sorry but we have to drop pretty fast. Hold on, this is going to be a little thrilling.

The helicopter drops down pretty fast like a car that has run over something. Everyone gets a bit of a surprise.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Yahoo.

Everyone then laughs. Everyone then puts on their seatbelts except for Garfield's who's one looks different than the others. We go back to the outside of the helicopter which is going down to land. Then we go back inside the helicopter where we see Nermal and Arlene trying to help Garfield with his seatbelt.

 **Nermal Hammond** : No, no, no, no, no, no. But you need that piece over here, and that piece… Look we'll have landed by the time you get the thing right.

Garfield then ties the seatbelt his own way.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Great.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Next time, I'm not sitting in this kind of seat with a seatbelt like this.

We then see the helicopter landing on the porch. A worker comes and opens for Nermal and his guests. Nermal looks very happy to be on the island. We then see jeeps with a sign on the door called: Jurassic Garfield on it.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Jurassic Garfield?

 **Nermal Hammond** : Oh yes. I decided to name it after your name.

The helicopter then leaves the island. The jeeps with everyone inside drive through a gate with Jurassic Garfield workers at the gate. As soon as the jeeps go through, the workers close the gates and we see a sign saying that they have 10,000 volts of electricity. The jeeps carry on driving. We see Nermal and Lyman talking.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Are you sure that the full 50 miles of perimeter fence are in place?

 **Nermal Hammond** : Yeah, the concrete moats as well and the motion-sensor tracking systems also. Lyman, dear man, please relax. Just try and enjoy yourself for once please.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Let's get one thing straight here okay? This is not a weekend outing. This is a very serious investigation of the strength of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply worried. 48 hours from now, if they're not convinced then I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down Nermal. I promise you that part.

 **Nermal Hammond** : (chuckles) In 48 hours, I'll be accepting your apologies. Then you won't shut me down. I promise you that part.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome To Jurassic Garfield

We see the jeeps driving into a grassland.

 **Nermal Hammond** : All right, slow down. Slow. Stop, stop, stop.

The jeeps then come to a stop. Arlene is busy looking at a kind of leaf.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : This leaf shouldn't be here.

Garfield and Odie then look around but then see something that amazes them. Odie's mouth drops a bit. Garfield takes his hat off, climbs up and takes his sunglasses off. Garfield carries on looking wide-eyed.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What the…

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Garfield, this species of veriforman has been extinct since the Cretaceous period. I mean this thing…

Garfield puts his hand down on Arlene's head and turns her head.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Wha…What is it?

Arlene then takes off her own sunglasses staring with her mouth wide open at what Garfield is staring at.

We then see a Brachiosaurus walking towards some trees to eat and making a sluggishly crying sound.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _More trees to eat._

Garfield and Arlene get out of the jeep and walk towards the Brachiosaurus.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Look at that.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Um… It's… It's a dinosaur.

Dr. Arlene Sattler: Uh-huh.

Nermal gets out of the jeep to join Garfield and Arlene.

 **Nermal Hammond** : (Chuckles)

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : You did it. You crazy son of bitch, you did it.

The driver then looks at Odie.

Garfield and Arlene walk toward the Brachiosaurus to examine it.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : We could tear up the rule book on cold-bloodiness. This thing doesn't apply. They're totally wrong. This thing is warm-blooded creature.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Yeah. This thing doesn't live in a swamp.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : This thing's got a 26 or 27-foot neck?

 **Nermal Hammond** : The Brachiosaurus? Its 30-foot neck.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : 30 feet. Amazing.

The Brachiosaurus makes a cry sound.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _Look out!_

The Brachiosaurus rears up on its hind legs, grabs some leaves and lands on its front feet making the ground rumble. Lyman looks amazed.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : We're going to make a fortune with this place. Big bucks shall be made.

Odie laughs happily.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : How fast are these things?

 **Nermal Hammond** : Well, we clocked the T-Rex to 32-miles an hour.

Arlene looks back at Nermal wide-eyed.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : T…T…T-Rex. You've said you got a T-Rex.

Garfield runs over to Nermal.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Say again.

Nermal grins at him.

 **Nermal Hammond** : We have a T-Rex. Isn't that exciting?

Garfield is about to faint but Arlene comes over to help him.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Put your head between your knees. Sit down. You'll feel better.

Garfield manages to sit down. Nermal walks forward a bit to where he is looking at.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler, Welcome to Jurassic Garfield.

Garfield and Arlene then look in the direction Nermal is looking. We then see two Brachiosaurus and a herd of Parasaurolophus. Arlene sits next to Garfield.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _Good Day._

 **Parasaurolophus** : _Nice day isn't it._

 **Brachiosaurus** : _You should see those kind of creatures over there._

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : They're moving in herds. They do move in herds.

Nermal leans down on his cane next to Garfield and Arlene.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : How'd you do this? How did you do it?

 **Nermal Hammond** : I'll show you.


	8. Chapter 8: The Visitor Center

The jeeps drove all the way to a building called The Visitors Centre. Everyone then gets out of the jeeps and enters the center. Inside we see people at work. There are two skeletons of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and an Alamosaurus.

 **Nermal Hammond** : G'day, G'day, G'day. Now the most progressive amusement park in the entire world combining all the latest technology. I'm not talking about just rides or anything. Everybody in the world has rides. No, we've made living biological attractions so amazing that they'll gain the imagination of the entire planet.

Everyone follows Nermal up the stairs.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : So, what are you thinking about?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : That we're out of a job.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Don't you mean "dead"?

Everyone follows Nermal into a projection room.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Why don't you all have a seat? Lyman, please sit down. Here he comes. Well actually here I come.

On the screen we see Nermal coming.

 **Nermal Hammond (On the Screen)** : Hello. (Chuckles) Hello.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Go on, say hello.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Hello.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hello.

Odie gives a little wave. Nermal on the screen turns to the real Nermal.

 **Nermal Hammond (On the Screen)** : Hello, Nermal.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Oh, yes. I've got lines. Uh, hello Nermal. How are you?

Nermal then begins to go through cards to say his lines.

 **Nermal Hammond (On the Screen)** : Oh, I'm fine. Fine. But how did I end up here?

 **Nermal Hammond** : Uh, well, let me show you. First, I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood of course.

 **Nermal Hammond (On the Screen)** : Okay. Right.

The Nermal on the screen sticks his hand out. The real Nermal then pokes it like he's poking a needle into his hand.

 **Nermal Hammond (On the Screen)** : Ow! Nermal that really hurt.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Please relax, Nermal. It's all part of miracle of cloning.

On the screen four more Nermal Hammonds started appearing.

 **Nermal Hammonds (On the Screen)** : Hello Nermal. Hello. Hello Nermal.

Nermal then joins the others in sitting down.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Cloned from what? Loy withdrawal hasn't recreated an intact DNA strand.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Not without massive sequence gaps.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Paleo DNA, from what foundation? Where did you get 65 million-year-old dinosaur blood?

On the screen, something comes out of Nermal's finger and forms into a DNA strand. It pokes Nermal on the shoulder. Nermal turns to look who did that.

 **Nermal Hammond (On the Screen)** : What? What? Oh, Mr. DNA, where did you come from huh?

 **Mr. DNA** : From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billions and billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life.

Odie looks at Arlene and Garfield in amusement.

Mr. DNA squeezes through a blueprint.

 **Mr. DNA** : A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. Sometimes animals that went extinct thousands… I mean millions of years ago, like dinosaurs left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look.

On the screen, we see a mosquito sucking blood from a sauropod and flying on a tree.

 **Mr. DNA** : 65 million years ago, there were mosquitos just like today. Just like today they fed on the blood of animals. Including dinosaurs.

We then see tree sap flooding the mosquito.

 **Mr. DNA** : Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, mosquitos would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck inside the sap.

We then see miners digging and one of them finds the amber.

 **Mr. DNA** : After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilised just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside.

We then see a scientist making a hole in the amber.

 **Mr. DNA** : This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Garfield scientists came along.

We then see the scientist using a needle and sucking the blood out of the mosquito.

 **Mr. DNA** : Using stylish techniques, they remove the preserved blood from the mosquito and bingo: Dino DNA!

Garfield, Arlene and Odie move a bit forward becoming interested.

 **Mr. DNA** : a full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes.

Then wee Mr. DNA trying to dodge words while explaining.

 **Mr. DNA** : If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day it'd take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old…

Before Mr. DNA could continue a word hit from the side but he appeared again.

 **Mr. DNA** : …It's full of holes. Now that's where our geneticists take over.

We then see other scientists working.

 **Mr. DNA** : Thinking machine super-computers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes. It virtually-reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence.

We then see a frog.

 **Mr. DNA** : We used the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code.

Mr. DNA moves the frog DNA strand into the dinosaur strand.

 **Mr. DNA** : Whew! Now we can make a baby dinosaur.

We now see an egg hatch into a dinosaur. And the screen ends.

 **Nermal Hammond** : This score is only passing. It all has dramatic music, of course. (Nermal then does a marching sound)A march or something really hasn't been written. Then, the tour moves on!

Nermal presses a button on a remote and bars closes in on everyone. The ride then moves around like a circle. We then see the lab full of scientists. Mr. DNA speaks bat of screen.

 **Mr. DNA** : Well, just look here. Those hard-working cowpokes…

 **Lyman Gennaro** : This is awesome Nermal. Are these characters autoerotica?

 **Nermal Hammond** : No, we have no animatronics here. Those people are the miracle worker of Jurassic Garfield.

 **Mr. DNA** : … In the unfertilised emu or ostrich eggs.

We then see a scientist carrying a huge egg. And placing it with other eggs.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hey, wait a minute. How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Can't we see the unfertilised eggs?

 **Nermal Hammond** : Shortly my dear.

 **Mr. DNA** : Now, a whole team of genetic engineers go to perform on…

Garfield, Arlene and Odie try to find a way to get out of their seats.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Nermal, can't you stop these things?

 **Nermal Hammond** : I'm so sorry. It's kind of a ride. Now please enjoy it.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : I thought you said there were no rides.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I did?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Garfield and Arlene. Get ready to push the bars. One, two and three.

All three of them push the bars off and walk to the scientist room. Nermal stops the ride and follows them with Lyman following.

 **Nermal Hammond** : What? Oh, very well.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Hey, you can't do that. Can they?


	9. Chapter 9: The Lab

The guests follow Nermal into the lab.

 **Voice At A Microphone** : A reminder: the boat for the mainland will be leaving in 19:30 hours. All personal be at the dock no later than 18:45. No allowances.

We then see the head scientist, Dr. Dingbang Wu. He is busy writing on a paper.

 **Nermal Hammond** : G'day, Dingbang.

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : Oh. Good day, sir.

Garfield, Arlene and Odie take a look around the place and then see a machine turning the dinosaur eggs around.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : It's turning the eggs around.

Odie then points to one of the eggs that are moving.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Look.

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : Oh! Right on time. I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to leave for the boat.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Dingbang, Dingbang, why didn't you tell me?

Nermal puts plastic gloves on.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I claim to be here when they're born.

The egg then starts hatching.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Come on. Come on. Come on, little one. (Laughs) Come On.

As the egg hatches we hear a baby dinosaur sound.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Come on, little one, come on. Come on then. Come on. Very good. Push. Push. Very good.

A head appears out of the egg.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh, my gosh.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Push. Come on.

The baby starts to hiss breathing.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Come on. Come on, then. There you are. There you are. (Laughs)

The baby makes some sounds. Everyone looks very amazed by it. Nermal helps take the egg shells off of the baby.

 **Nermal Hammond** : They mark on the first creature they come in contact with. It helps them to trust me. I've been here for the birth of every creature on the island.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Surely not the ones that have multiplied in the wild.

 **Nermal Hammond** : See. See.

Dingbang comes to join them.

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : Actually they can't multiply in the wild. Population control is one of our security protections. There's no illegal breeding in Jurassic Garfield.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : How do you know they can't breed in the wild? Of course they can.

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : Well, because all the dinosaurs of Jurassic Garfield are all female. We made them that way.

 **Nermal Hammond** : There you are.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh my gosh. Look at that.

Odie walks around to where Dingbang is.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Blood temperatures seem like about high80s, maybe. Isn't it, Wu?

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : No, 91, actually.

 **Nermal Hammond** : 91.

Nermal then starts cleaning it with a handkerchief.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Homoeothermic? It holds their temperature?

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : Yes, it does.

Garfield picks up the egg to examine it until the machine grabs it from his hands and puts it down.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hey!

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : But, again, how do you know they're all female? Did someone into the park and pull the dinosaurs skirts up?

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : We control their DNAs. It's really not that hard.

Odie then walks over to sit down. Dingbang follows but stands by a wall.

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : All vertebrate embryos are naturally female anyway. They just require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Deny them that?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Nermal, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. Expands to new territories and it crashes through fences, painfully, maybe even dangerously but there it is.

 **Nermal Hammond** : There it is.

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : You're suggesting that a group created entirely of female dinosaurs will breed.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : No, no, no, I'm simply saying that life could find a way. Life may find a way. In fact Life will find a way.

Garfield is now holding the baby dinosaur in his hands.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What kind of species is this?

Dingbang is a little scared to say it.

 **Dr. Dingbang Wu** : Uh… It's a Velociraptor.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : You bred Raptors?

Dingbang nods his head. Garfield then looks at the baby Velociraptor.


	10. Chapter 10: The Raptor Pen

We see Garfield at the Raptor pen. We hear a Velociraptor screeching. There are workers looking down in the pen as well. Nermal, Arlene, Odie and Lyman find Garfield.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Dr. Grant! As I was saying, we laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park. Our foo lover chef, Alejandro—

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What are they doing?

We see a crane picking up a cow.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Oh. They're feeding them, of course. Alejandro's prepared a delightful meal for us. It's Chilean sea bass, I believe. Um… Shall we?

Garfield and the others go up to the pen and we see the cow being lowered into the pen. We then hear rustling in the leaves and we see a movement. The Velociraptors then attack the cow aggressively.

 **The Tall One** : _Attack!_

The guests' eyes are wide to what they are seeing.

 **Harry Muldoon** : They should all be destroyed, you know.

Harry that we saw in the beginning appears to join them.

 **Nermal Hammond** : (Laughing) Harry Muldoon. My game warden form Tanzania. He's a bit of an alarmist I'm afraid, but he know more about Raptors than anyone else.

Garfield shakes Harry's hand.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?

 **Harry Muldoon** : They're deadly at ten months and I do mean deadly. I've hunted most things that can kill you, but the way how these things…

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Fast for a "human"?

 **Harry Muldoon** : Cheetah speed. 50, 60 miles per hour if they ever got out in the opening. They're also astonishing jumpers.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Yes, yes, yes. That's why we're taking extreme protections.

Nermal turns to Arlene to say something.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Do they show intelligence? With the brain holes?

 **Harry Muldoon** : They show dangerous intelligence. Even problem-solving intelligence. Especially The Tall One. We bred eight originally but when she came in, she took over the pack and killed most of them but left two alive. That one, the way she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we had to feed them like this. She had the two attacking the fences when the feeders came.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : The fences are electrified, right?

Nermal then nods his head.

 **Harry Muldoon** : That's right. But the thing is: They never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses scientifically. They always remember.

Everyone the looks to see the crane lifting the thing that was holding the cow. It looks much damaged from the attack. Nermal then looks at everyone.

 **Nermal Hammond** : So, who's hungry?


	11. Chapter 11: Conversation At Lunch

We see waiters serving the Chilean sea bass to everyone. They are in room where T.V.s are installed. There is a long table. Everyone starts eating while talking.

 **Nermal Hammond (Voiceover on the T.V.s)** : More adventurous guests, of course, can opt for our jungle river cruise or for a close-up look at our majestic …

 **Nermal Hammond** : None of these attractions are quite ready yet, but the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take and then other rides will come on line eight or twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs. We spared no expense.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : And we can charge anything we want, right? $3000 a day, $10,000 a day, and people will pay it. And there's the merchandise—

 **Nermal Hammond** : Lyman, Lyman. This park was not built to supply only for the super-rich. Everyone in the world has a right to enjoy these animals.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Sure. Yes. Of course, they will. I know, we'll have a coupon day or something.

Lyman and Nermal then start laughing.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : The lack of modesty before nature that's being displayed here lurches me.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Well, thank you Dr. Malcolm but I think things are a little different than you and I feared.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Yeah, I know. They're a lot worse than I thought.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Now, wait a second, we haven't seen the park yet—

 **Nermal Hammond** : No, no, no. Lyman, let him talk. There's no reason to stop him from talking, I want to hear every viewpoint.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Don't you see the danger, Nermal, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power's the most awesome force the planet's ever seen but you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : It's hardly correct to start hurling—

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Please. If I may. I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power you're using here. It didn't involve correction to reach it. You know, you read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves so you don't take any responsibility for it.

Nermal is now getting disappointed with Odie's viewpoints.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fat as you could. Before you even knew what you had, you unproved it, packaged it and slapped it on a plastic lunch box, and now…

Odie then starts banging the table.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : …you're selling it, you're selling it, well.

Lyman then starts laughing.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : What?

 **Nermal Hammond** : I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Look, our scientists have done things, which nobody has ever done before.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Yeah. But your scientists were so worried with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Condors. Condors for example are on the verge of extinction.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Oh no!

 **Nermal Hammond** : If I was to create a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : No, hold on. This isn't some species that was destroyed by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot and nature selected them for extinction.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I simply don't understand this Luddite attitude. Especially from a scientist. I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, piercing act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, I call the rape of the natural world.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Well, the question is, how can you know anything about an extinct eco-system? Therefore, how could you ever accept that you can control it? You have poisonous plants in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good. But these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in and they'll defend themselves. Violently, if necessarily.

Nermal then looks around disappointed about Arlene's viewpoints. Then he looks at Garfield for support.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Dr. Grant. If there's one person here, who could understand what I am trying to do here.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : The world has changed so radically and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any decisions, but look dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of progress have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the slightest idea what to expect.

Nermal looks disappointed for the last time and starts pointing at everyone.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I don't believe it, I just don't believe it. You are meant to come down to defend me against these two characters and the only one I have on my side is the blood-sucking lawyer.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Thank you.

A waiter comes over and whispers in Nermal's ear. Nermal then grins.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Well, They're here.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Who?


	12. Chapter 12: Kids

Nermal leads the four back to where they came in by going downstairs.

 **Nermal Hammond** : You four are gonna have a spot of company out in the park. You're going to spend a little time with our target audience.

We then see at the entrance two white lion cubs twins. Their names are **Prince and Princess Murphy**.

 **Prince and Princess Murphy** : Grandpa!

 **Nermal Hammond** : Kids!

Prince and Princess run up the stairs to Nermal with his hands wide apart. They jump on him giving a big hug.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Wait! Be careful of me.

 **Princess Murphy** : We missed you so much.

 **Prince Murphy** : We loved the presents. They were great.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Did you enjoy the helicopter?

 **Prince and Princess Murphy** : Yeah, it went down and we all went up.

Arlene is grinning and looks at Garfield.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : _Okay?_

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : _Now's the time for Garfield to get used to kids._

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Oh no!_

Everyone then went outside and see two Jurassic Garfield tour cars coming.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Now, kids, come away. Not too close to the cars. (Laughs) Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious, though?

Everyone takes a look at the cars. They see that they have no drivers in them.

 **Nermal Hammond** : These will be your transports for the afternoon.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Uh… No drivers?

 **Nermal Hammond** : No, no, no. No drivers. They're electric. They run on this track in the middle of roadway here. Totally, non-polluting. Top of the line. We spared no expense.

Princess takes a look into the car and discovers that they have an interactive CD-ROM.

 **Princess Murphy** : Wow! Look it's an interactive CD-ROM! Look, you touch the part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Princess, darling, you're all right in there. Dr. Sattler come with me. Dr. Grant, come in the second car.

Nermal starts guiding everyone to which car they're going in.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : I'm going to ride with Dr. Sattler.

Garfield then looks to see Nermal walking back in the Visitor Centre. Before he can go to the second car he walks right into Prince. Prince has already tacked a liking to Garfield.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Oh no!

 **Prince Murphy** : I read your book.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Oh… Uh… That's great.

Garfield tries to get away from him but Prince keeps following him.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Will you please stop following me!?_

 **Prince Murphy** : Do you really think dinosaurs turned into birds and that's where they all went?

Garfield gets into the car.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Well, a few species may have changed along those lines.

Garfield sits in the car and hears the door slam. He then finds Prince sitting next to him. Arlene looks back at smiles.

 **Prince Murphy** : They sure don't look like birds to me.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Oh man!_

Garfield then gets out of the car with Prince following him still.

 **Prince Murphy** : I heard that there was this meteor. It hit the Earth someplace down in Central America. And made this huge crater.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Listen… Uh…

 **Prince Murphy** : Prince.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : …Prince, which car were you planning on going.

 **Prince Murphy** : Which ever one you're in.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Oh Man! Wait I have an idea._

Garfield then goes to the first car with Prince still following him.

 **Prince Murphy** : I heard about this thing in Omni about this meteor making this heat.

Garfield opens the car door and Prince climbs in.

 **Prince Murphy** : It made diamond dust and that changed the weather. They died because of the weather. Then my teacher tells me about this book by a guy named Bakker. He says—

Garfield then closes the door before Prince can continue. He then walks off to the second car But he then walks into Princess who also has taken a liking to Garfield.

 **Princess Murphy** : She said I should ride with you because it will be good for you.

Garfield then looks at Arlene who looks at him smiling.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Oh Arlene! Do I have to?_

The same voice on the microphone from the lab starts speaking.

 **Voice At a Microphone** : The boat is now loading. Everyone must be on the dock for the 19:30 departure.


	13. Chapter 13: The Tour

Nermal and Harry entered the computer room.

 **Harry Muldoon** : National Weather Service is tracking a hot storm about 75 miles east of us.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Oh man! Why didn't I build in Orlando?

 **Harry Muldoon** : I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe it'll swing north just like the other one.

At one of the computers is the head of the computers called **Eli Arnold**. He is smoking a cigarette.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Eli, start the tour program.

Eli goes on to two computers and starts the program.

 **Eli Arnold** : Hold on to your butts.

On the computer cameras we see the tour cars moving. We also hear excited voices.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : And why did they put the fibreglass thing?

Outside we see everyone now excited that the tour cars are moving. Everyone is also chatting excitedly. Garfield is with Arlene and Odie in the second car and Lyman is with Prince and Princess in the first.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : You want to join the future, right?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : God help us when the hands of engineers—

 **Jim Davis (Voice in the CD-ROM)** : During your tour, the suitable information will be automatically selected and displayed for you. Simply touch the area of the screen displaying the suitable icon. Welcome to Jurassic Garfield.

 **Prince Murphy** : Hey, look.

Everyone then looks in front of them to see giant wooden doors like a gate. There is a sign above them with the Jurassic Garfield title on it.

 **Princess Murphy** : Are we going to hit that?

The doors then open automatically.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : What have they got in there, King Kong?

The tour cars drive through and the gate closes.

Back in the computer room Nermal was looking at the screen of the cameras of his guests.

 **Nermal Hammond** : The voice you're now hearing is Jim Davis. We spared no expense.

Back outside with the tour cars passing a paddock. With a sign that says Dilophosaurus with a sign photo of its skull.

 **Jim Davis** : If you look to the right you'll see a herd of the first dinosaurs on your tour, called Dilophosaurus.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Dilophosaurus!

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh my!

Everyone excitedly looked to the right expecting to see a **Dilophosaurus**.

 **Jim Davis** : One of the earliest carnivores we now know that Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous spitting it's venom at its prey, causing blindness and paralysis allowing the carnivore to eat at its ease. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful but deadly addition to Jurassic Garfield.

Everyone starts to get impatient waiting for the Dilophosaurus to turn up.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Garfield? Where…

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Damn!

The tour cars move on.

Back in the control room we see Eli tapping one of the computers with a pencil and then he starts writing. Harry is at the computer watching the tour.

 **Eli Arnold** : Vehicle headlights are on and not responding. Those things shouldn't be running off of car batteries. Item 151 on today's glitch list. We have all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo and the computers aren't even on their feet yet.

Nermal looks to his right and walks over to someone who is at his two computers. The man in it is Jon Nedry. His desk is a complete mess with food wrappers, soda cans and bottles.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Jon. Our lives are in your hands and you have butter fingers?

Jon is drinking a soda and turns in his chair to face Nermal.

 **Jon Nedry** : (Laughs) I am totally difficult in my time. You can run this park from this room with large staff for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy? Or cheap? You know anyone who can set-up eight connection machines and de-bug two million lines of code for what I've been for this job on my salary? If you can't, I want to see them try.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Look, I'm sorry about your financial problems Jon, I really am. But they are your problems.

 **Jon Nedry** : Your right Nermal, you're absolutely right. Everything's my problem.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you Jon. I really will not.

 **Jon Nedry** : There's been hardly any debate at all.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I don't blame people for their mistakes. But I do ask if they pay for them.

 **Jon Nedry** : Thanks, Dad.

 **Eli Arnold** : Jon, The headlights.

 **Jon Nedry** : Yeah, I'll de-bug the tour program when they get back, okay? Okay? It'll eat a lot of compute cycles. We'll lose part of the system for a while. There's a small amount of memory, you can't use it for everything. Are you gonna assemble for half an hour—

 **Harry Muldoon** : Quiet, all of you! They're approaching the Tyrannosaur paddock.

Back with the tour cars the stop in next to a huge paddock which has a **Tyrannosaurus Rex** named **Rexy**.

 **Jim Davis** : The best dinosaur you will see to your left is the Tyrannosaurus Rex. This dinosaur ruled the Cretaceous period and is the most dangerous carnivore.

Everyone looks out the window but there is nothing to be seen.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : God creates Dinosaurs, God destroys Dinosaurs, God creates Man, Man destroys God and Man creates dinosaurs.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Dinosaurs eat Man and Woman inherits the earth.

Garfield and Odie look at Arlene then back.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Dinosaurs eat Woman and Dinosaurs inherit the Earth once again.

Odie and Arlene then look at Garfield then back at the window.

 **Eli Arnold (On the Microphone)** : We're going to try and tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence.

We see a goat rising from the ground. It is bait to lure the T-Rex out.

 **Princess Murphy** : What's going to happen to the goat? Wait, he's going to eat the goat.

 **Prince Murphy** : Excellent.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : What's the matter kid? You never had lamb chops before? I mean this thing is going to have lamb chops on the menu.

 **Princess Murphy** : No, I haven't

Whenever the goat bleats, The T-Rex doesn't show up.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : The T-Rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt. Can't just control 65 million years of gut instinct.

The goat then lies down making everyone disappointed that the T-Rex didn't show up either.


	14. Chapter 14: Chaos Theory

Back in the computer room, Nermal is watching his disappointed guests. Odie goes up to the camera.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right. Hello?

Odie then taps on the camera.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Uh… Hello?

Odie then breathes at the camera.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Yes?

 **Nermal Hammond** : I really hate that dog.

Back in the tour car Odie then sits down again next to Garfield.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : You see, the Tyrannosaur doesn't do any set patterns or park schedules. The heart of chaos.

Garfield then looks away.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : I'm still not clear on chaos, you know.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : It simply deals with randomness in difficult system. The shorthand is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can it's wings in Peking and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine.

Arlene does a whooshing sound and moves her arm above her head. Arlene and Odie then start laughing.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Was I going to fast?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Yes, I missed it.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : I did a fly-by.

Odie then points to a plastic cup of water.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Give me that glass of water, will you please? We're going to conduct an experiment. It should be still. The car is bouncing up and down. But that's okay. It's just an example.

Garfield looks out the window to another paddock. In the paddock we see something lying down. We then hear a moaning.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Now, put your hand flat like a symbol. Now, a drop of water falls on your hand. Which way is the drop going to roll off? Which finger or thumb?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Thumb, I'd say.

Odie then dips his finger in the water and puts a drop on Arlene's hand.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Uh-huh. Okay, now freeze your hand, freeze your hand. Now, don't move. I'll do the same thing; start with the same place again. Which way is it going to go now?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Let's say back the same way.

Odie dips his finger in the water again and puts another drop on Arlene's hand. Odie and Arlene then gasp.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : It changed. Why is that?

Odie then puts his finger on Arlene's hand.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Because tiny changes the angle of the hairs on your hands…

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Garfield, look at this.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : …the amount of blood swelling your vessels, stains in the skin…

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : "Stains in the skin"?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Just tiny. …and never repeat and vastly effect the outcome. That's what?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Randomness.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Right.

Odie and Arlene then see Garfield opening the door and jumping out.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : There. Look at this. See? See? I'm right again. Nobody could expect that Dr. Grant would suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle.

Arlene jumps out of the car after Garfield.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Garfield? Garfield?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : There's another example. (Chuckles) See, here I am now by myself, talking to myself. That's Chaos Theory. Forget it.

Odie puts down the glass and jumps out after Arlene.

Back in the computer room Nermal and Harry have seen the visitors jump get out of the car.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Stop the program. I said, stop the program.

 **Harry Muldoon** : How many times have I told you that we should put locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors?

Eli goes over to stop the program. While everyone is stopping the program we see Jon working on his computer watching the cameras of the boat to the mainland and the embryo cold storage room in the scientist lab.

 **Computer Program** : Stopping park vehicles and rebooting program. We're on. Will notify for resume.

 **Worker #1** : I'll switch it over to TelePrompTer.

 **Eli Arnold** : What about the circuit honors?

 **Worker #2** : Screen says faulty sensor. I'll call security.

 **Worker #3** : We're at full go on that and it looks good.

The camera then moves from Jon's face to the Barbassol shaving cream.


	15. Chapter 15: The Sick Triceratops

Garfield and everyone else went into the paddock and walked into the direction to where it was. Prince and Princess run next to Garfield.

 **Prince Murphy** : Like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker and he says that dinosaurs died from diseases.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Where are we going?

 **Prince Murphy** : He definitely didn't say they turned into birds.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Does anybody think we shouldn't be out here?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : I think we can.

 **Prince Murphy** : His book was a lot fatter than yours. Like this.

Prince tries to show Garfield how it looked.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Really?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Your one was fully illustrated.

Princess trips and Garfield helps her up.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : You okay?

Prince tries to get Garfield's attention by showing him something.

 **Prince Murphy** : Hey, look at this. Wait. Hey, watch. Hey, come on. Watch this.

We hear a dinosaur moaning. Garfield stops everyone in their tracks.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Everybody stay here. I'm going to check it out.

Garfield goes to check it out while everyone waits. As Prince begins to follow, Arlene tries to grab him but misses.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Prince. Hey Prince.

Prince follows the direction to where Garfield went and comes to see a **Triceratops**. It is lying down with Garfield and a veterinarian named **Dr. Whipple Harding** looking at it.

 **Prince Murphy** : Wow!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Okay?

 **Dr. Whipple Harding** : Of course.

 **Dr. Whipple Harding** : Don't be afraid. Come on, it's okay. Muldoon tranquilized her for me.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : She's sick.

Everyone looks amazed at seeing a Triceratops for the first time.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh, my gosh.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : _Wow! I now finally get to see a dinosaur up close on the tour._

 **Lyman Gennaro** : _Amazing!_

 **Triceratops** : (Moaning) _what's going on? What is touching me?_

Garfield, Arlene and Prince begin touching it. We see Arlene happily crying.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : You beautiful baby girl.

 **Triceratops** : _Whoever's touching me, please go away?_

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : She was my favorite when I was a kitten and now I see she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

Arlene then sees something on the Triceratops' tongue. She pulls it off.

 **Triceratops** : _Cut it out, whoever's doing that!?_

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : It's okay. Microvesicles. That's so interesting.

Whipple comes over and gives Arlene a flashlight.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : What are her signs?

 **Dr. Whipple Harding** : Imbalance, confusion, difficult breathing. It seems to happen every eight weeks or so.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Eight weeks.

Garfield puts his head on the Triceratops' stomach side. When it breathes he rises with it.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Whoa.

Princess smiles at Garfield and Garfield smiles back. Arlene is busy looking in the Triceratops' eyes.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : These are enlarged.

 **Dr. Whipple Harding** : They are?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Take a look. See?

 **Dr. Whipple Harding** : Well, I'll be damned.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : That's pharmacological. From local plant life.

Arlene and Prince go over to a kind of plant with berries on them.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Is this West Indian Lilac berries?

 **Dr. Whipple Harding** : Yes. We know they're toxic but luckily the animals don't eat them.

Arlene picks up the berries. Odie comes up behind them.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Are you sure?

 **Dr. Whipple Harding** : Pretty sure.

Arlene gets up.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : There's only one way to be sure. I need to see the dinosaur's droppings.

Odie's eyes widen a bit to what she said.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Dino dropping? Droppings?

Back in the computer room, Nermal and Eli are watching. Harry is also watching but is on the phone. On one of the computers we see a cloud heading towards the island.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Yep. Yep. Yeah, I got it.

Harry puts the phone on his shoulder for a moment.

 **Harry Muldoon** : That storm center hasn't disappeared or changed course. We're going to have to cut the tour short I'm afraid. Pick it up again tomorrow where we left off.

Harry then goes back on the phone.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Are you sure we have to.

 **Eli Arnold** : It's not worth taking a chance, Nermal.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Continued winds at 45 knots.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Tell them when they get back in the cars.

Harry puts the phone finished with the call. Eli gets up to tell everyone to leave.

 **Eli Arnold** : Ladies and gentlemen last shuttle leaving for the dock leaves in about five minutes. Drop what you're doing and leave now.

Nermal bangs the table.

 **Nermal Hammond** : DAMN!

Back with the others in the Triceratops paddock we see Odie walking up to a large pile on dung.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : That is one big pile of shit.

Arlene is has plastic gloves on to protect her hands. She digs through the dung but finds no Lilac berries.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : You're right. There's no trace of Lilac berries. It's so odd though. All right, she's suffering from Melia toxicity every eight weeks. Let's see, rats.

Arlene walks off. With Garfield and Odie looking at each other.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : She's… Uhh… stubborn, right.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : You have no idea.

Odie then calls to Arlene.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything, right?

Garfield tries to follow but gets dung on his shoe.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : EEEWWW!

He then wipes it off on the grass.

In the computer room we see Jon typing in something. The Execute button which is the shutdown the systems button appears on the screen.

Back with the others, they hear thunder.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Doctors, if you please, I suggest we get moving.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh. Well, if it's all right, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish up with the Trike. You know…

 **Dr. Whipple Harding** : Sure. I have a gas powered jeep. I can drop her off at the Visitor Centre before I make the boat with the others.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Great. Then I'll catch up with you if you want to go on?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Are you sure?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Yeah, I want to stay with her a little longer.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Okay, then. See you at the Visitor Centre.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Now! Let's get moving.

Everyone goes off to leave for the cars while the storm begins.


	16. Chapter 16: The Shutdown

We see the storm raging over the sea and on the island.

In the computer room, we see Jon on his computer talking to a sailor on the microphone. The sailor is by the ship looking at the camera while on the phone.

 **Sailor** : There's nothing I can do. The captain says we got to go, we got to go.

 **Jon Nedry** : No, no. Listen. You got to give me the time. I did a test run, it took me 20 minutes. I think can push it to 10 but you've got to at least give me 25 minutes. Give me 25 minutes.

 **Sailor** : No promises.

The sailor puts the phone back in the booth and heads off to the boat. Jon then looks at the Nermal and the others. Nermal is looking at his carved amber cane.

 **Eli Arnold** : Visitor vehicles are returning to the garage.

 **Nermal Hammond** : So much for our first tour. One Dilophosaurus no-show, one T-Rex no-show and one sick Triceratops.

 **Eli Arnold** : It could've been a lot worse Nermal. A lot worse.

 **Jon Nedry** : Does anybody want a soda or something? Because I'm going up to the machine.

Nermal, Eli and Harry look at Jon who has gotten up from his seat. We see that Jon is sweating.

 **Jon Nedry** : I thought maybe I'd get somebody something. I've had only salty things and I'm going to get something sweet. Oh… Uhh… I finished de-bugging the tour just like I said. I also finished debugging the phones.

Eli and Nermal look at each other the look at the computers.

 **Eli Arnold** : _What an idiot._

 **Jon Nedry** : I was going to, so I did. SO I de-bugged the phones and I thought maybe I should tell you that the system is going to be gathering for 10 to 25 minutes, so some of the minor systems, they might go on and off for a while but it's nothing to worry about. It's just a simple thing.

Jon goes over to his computer and uses the mouse and presses the Execute button. He also puts a stop watch on and times it.

Back with the tour cars that are heading back for the Visitor Centre. In the second car Garfield and Odie are chatting. Odie is having a drink.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Got any kids?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Me? Hell, yeah. Three. I love kids. Anything at all can and does happen. Same with wives, for the matter.

Odie offers Garfield a drink but Garfield doesn't accept.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : You're married?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Occasionally. Yeah, I'm always on the lookout for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm.

Odie chuckles and Garfield looks at him.

Back at the Visitor Centre. Jon is about to enter the lab and ready to go into the embryo cold storage. The camera is going to turn in his direction. Jon is looking on his stop watch.

 **Jon Nedry** : Five, Four, Three, Two, One.

The camera then shuts off and Jon enters.

Back in the computer room, Eli is about to light a cigarette but the computer makes a sound. Eli can see that the security systems are shutting off.

 **Eli Arnold** : That's odd.

 **Harry Muldoon** : What?

 **Eli Arnold** : Door security systems are shutting down.

Eli then lights his cigarette.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Well, Nedry did say a few systems would go off-line, didn't he?

In the lab, Jon has entered the embryo cold storage room. He opens up the shelf and takes out the Barbassol shaving cream can. He does just like Spencer had instructed him, unscrewing the bottom and starts stealing embryos of different species. When Jon is finished he goes out of the storage room and heads for the exit.

Back with the tour vehicles no one notices the CD-ROM going off.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : By the way, Dr. Sattler…um…she's not, like, available, is she?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Why?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. You two are…

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Yeah.

The cars suddenly stopped moving.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hey, what'd I touch?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Uhh… You didn't touch anything. We stopped.

Back in the computer room, on the screens we see all the fences beeping. Harry, Nermal and Eli are worried now.

 **Eli Arnold** : What the hell, what the hell, what the hell?

 **Nermal Hammond** : What now?

 **Eli Arnold** : The fences are shutting off all over the park.

 **Nermal Hammond** : What the…

Nermal turns to Harry.

 **Nermal Hammon** d: Find Nedry. Check the vending machines.

But Jon has taken a jeep and is driving for the ship. He stops in front of the giant wooden gate. He runs out to the switch and turns it over to open. Jon then runs back to the jeep. He struggles with the door but manages to open and get in. He drives the car into the doors and the doors open. He then drives out to get to the ship.

Back in the computer room, Eli and Nermal go over to Jon's work station. Harry returns.

 **Harry Muldoon** : He is nowhere to be found.

Eli sits at Jon's station but finds it the desk messy with wrappers and soda cans.

 **Eli Arnold** : Will you look at this work station. What a complete slob.

 **Harry Muldoon** : The Raptor fences aren't out are they?

Eli goes over to Jon's other computer and checks.

 **Eli Arnold** : No. No. The fences are still on. That's very curious.

Nermal and Harry look at each other confused.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Why the hell would he turn the other ones off?

Back with Jon, we see him opening the gates where Nermal and his guests drove through when they arrived. He drives through it. He tries to wipes the steam off his glasses.

 **Jon Nedry** : I think I should've been there by now.

Jon sees a sign that points in the direction to where the dock is. He tries to turn but bumps into the sign. He gets out trying and changing the sign.

Back in the computer room, Eli is trying to enter the program.

 **Eli Arnold** : Access main program.

The permission was denied.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Huh?

 **Eli Arnold** : Access main security.

That permission was also denied.

 **Nermal Hammond** : What?

 **Eli Arnold** : Access main program grid.

That permission was also denied. The words then start changing and say "and…"

 **Nermal Hammond** : And what?

The words start saying "You didn't say the magic word."

A computer version of Jon's face in a disco suit appears and is waving with a finger up. Everyone takes a look at Jon's other computer.

 **Jon Nedry (On the Computer)** : Uh, uh, uh. You didn't say the magic word.

I begins to repeat all over again.

 **Eli Arnold** : Please! Goddam it! I hate this hacker crap!

 **Nermal Hammond** : Phone Nedry's people in Cambridge.

Eli tries to phone the people but the phones have been shut down also.

 **Eli Arnold** : Dang it. The phones are out too.

Nermal and Harry look at each other very worried now.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Where have the vehicles stopped?


	17. Chapter 17: The Tyrannosaurus Rex

Just as Nermal asked. The tour vehicles had stopped at the T-Rex paddock with the goat still not eaten. Garfield is at the first car talking with Lyman. Garfield then runs back to the second car and gets in.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Are the kids okay?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Kids get scares, you know.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Why should they be so scared? It's just a little hiccup in the power.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : I didn't say I was scared.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I didn't say you were scared.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : I know. I know.

In the second car we see Lyman and Princess looking out the window. Prince jumps out with goggles on his head.

 **Prince Murphy** : Boo!

Princess gets a fright. Prince takes them off. Lyman looks at the goggles.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Hey, where did you find those?

 **Prince Murphy** : In the box, under my seat.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Are they heavy?

 **Prince Murphy** : Yeah.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Then they're expensive. Put them back.

Lyman then drops off to sleep. Prince moves at the back putting the goggles on again. Princess then hits him with her paw.

 **Princess Murphy** : Don't scare me.

Prince looks at the second car and tries out the goggles by pushing the buttons on the side. We see from his point of view that it has night vision.

 **Prince Murphy** : Whoa! Cool. Night vision.

We see Garfield with a water bottle in his hand out the window. The rain is falling in the bottle and Garfield pulls it back in. He drinks the water and offers some to Odie who smiles and takes it.

In second car, everything seemed a little quiet until we hear a huge sound. Prince looks around. We hear the huge sound again. Prince comes next to Princess.

 **Prince Murphy** : Did you feel that?

Princess then looks at him with confusion. Prince goes over to the front and looks at the water in the plastic cups. The huge sounds come again and the water swirled. Prince and Princess carry on looking at it. Whenever the huge sound came, the water would swirl. Lyman woke up to the sounds and looked at the fence.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Hopefully it's the power trying to come back on.

 **Princess Murphy** : What is that?

Prince puts the goggles back on and looks in the paddock. From his point of view, we see that the goat has vanished. Princess and Lyman are also looking in the paddock.

 **Princess Murphy** : Where's the goat?

 **Lyman Gennaro** : I don't know.

From the top, we see a leg fall on the roof which is the goat's leg. Everyone gets a fright and looks up. We see a two fingered hand touch the fence and going back down. We finally see Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

 **Rexy** : _Good food._

Rexy eats the goat and looks at the cars.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Oh hell!

Lyman runs out of the car still saying "hell". Prince and Princess are frightened now that Lyman had left them alone.

 **Princess Murphy** : He left us. He left us?

Lyman runs to the bathroom to hide. Garfield and Odie look confused.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Now, where does he think he's going, leaving the kids alone.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : When you got to go, you got to go.

Then we see the fences falling making Garfield and Odie know what's going on. In the other car, Prince and Princess look very frightened and also see the fence falling.

 **Princess Murphy** : Dr. Grant.

We see Rexy destroying the wires of her fence. She then walks out and roars.

 **Rexy** : _AT LAST!_

Garfield and Odie are watching the T-Rex.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Boy, do I hate being right all the time.

Rexy roars again.

 **Rexy** : _FREEDOM!_

Rexy starts to walk around the cars surveying them with interest.

 **Rexy** : _Interesting. Very interesting creatures in these things._

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Keep absolutely very still. Its vision is based on movement.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Okay. How do you know that?

In the second car, Princess looks in a suitcase and finds a torch.

Rexy makes a thud on the second car. Princess turns the light on getting the T-Rex's attention. It walks over to see. Garfield and Odie are watching.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Turn the light off. Turn the light off.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : I don't think they know what you think.

In the second car Prince now looks very scared that Rexy is coming towards them.

 **Prince Murphy** : Turn the light off!

Rexy looks around. Prince goes over to close the door Lyman out of. But as soon as the car door's closing made a sound, Rexy then looks at the car. Rexy starts to be very interested in the kids.

 **Rexy** : _things look good enough to eat. They seem to look very strange too._

It looks into the window at the light to where Princess is. Rexy then roars the loudest she made. Prince and Princess cover their ears to its roar. They move over to the side.

 **Rexy** : _Good enough, then._

Rexy then pushes the car up a bit with her nose. The kids start to scream. Rexy then puts it down. Prince goes over to Princess panicking.

 **Prince Murphy** : Hurry! Turn it… Turn it off!

 **Princess Murphy** : I'm sorry!

Prince and Princess try turning it off but the light just goes in the T-Rex's face.

 **Rexy** : _Hey! Cut that out! Look up._

 **Prince Murphy** : You're the one who turned it—

Prince and Princess then look up to see Rexy attack this time with her mouth. The kids fight it off with the roof glass window while screaming.

 **Rexy** : _I can't get my mouth through. Stop fighting my mouth and let me eat._

Garfield and Odie watch from the car with worried faces. Odie wipes the steam of the window. Rexy now has her mouth out. Rexy then tries to push the car over.

 **Rexy** : _Come on! Open up!_

Rexy pushes it over this time. The car is pushed on its roof with Prince and Princess falling on it.

Garfield and Odie watch what the T-Rex is going to do next.

 **Rexy** : _I wonder what this tastes like._

Rexy puts her foot on the car and takes a bite from the insides of the car.

 **Rexy** : _Eeeeewwwww!_

Rexy then bites the wheel which pops from the sharp teeth making Rexy stop.

 **Rexy** : _Oooh._

Then she bites the tire and starts pulling at it while her foot is crushing the kids. In the other car, Garfield looks in a suitcase and takes out a flare. Rexy roars again. Under in the car under Rexy's foot, we see the kids going to get crushed. Garfield comes out, turns on the flare and waves it in the air.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hey!

Rexy then looks at him and roars.

 **Rexy** : _What!_

In the car, we see Odie take a flare and turn it on. Rexy now looks interested in the flare Garfield is holding.

 **Rexy** : _Oooh._

Garfield waves it slowly and throws it in the paddock. The T-Rex follows it.

 **Rexy** : _Hey. Come back._

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _At least it got its attention and is now going._

Odie comes out and starts waving his flare.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Hey, hey, hey, hey!

Garfield then looks at Odie.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Odie! Freeze!

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Get the kids!

Rexy then looks at Odie and goes after him. Odie leads her away.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Get rid of the flare!

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : I said get the kids!

Odie throws his flare but Rexy carries on following him. We see Lyman in the bathroom begging for mercy when everything in the bathroom rumbles.

 **Lyman Gennaro** : Please, don't make it come. Oh, please spare me.

The T-Rex and Odie are coming towards the bathroom. Lyman screams and closes the door. Rexy crashes through the bathroom destroying it. Odie is knocked down into it. Lyman looks up to find the whole bathroom destroyed and finds Rexy staring at him. He shakes in fear.

 **Rexy** : _Well, well. Fresh meat this time._

 **Lyman Gennaro** : No! No!

Rexy bites Lyman picks him up and shakes him. We then go back to Garfield trying to help the kids get out from under the car. Garfield is helping Princess.

 **Princess Murphy** : Dr. Grant!

We see that Prince can't get out. We see that the car seat is on his feet.

 **Prince Murphy** : I'm stuck. The seat's got my feet.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I'll get you next, don't worry. You're okay. You're all right.

Garfield manages to get Princess out from under the car. He now proceeds to help Prince.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Prince. Prince!

Princess looks up and screams. Garfield moves fast and covers her mouth.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Don't move. It can't see us if we don't move.

We now see that Rexy has returned from eating Lyman. It is staring at them but can't see them. It smells for them.

 **Rexy** : _It's not there. But I swear I can smell them right here._

Rexy lets out steam from here nose pushing Garfield's hat off.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _My hat._

Rexy then starts to spin the car to one side making Garfield and Princess move. After the car stops spinning, Garfield and Princess don't move again.

 **Rexy** : _Still nothing! Wait?_

The T-Rex looks under the car and spots Prince.

 **Rexy** : _Hey, you! Get out from under there!_

Prince screams while Rexy tries spinning the car.

 **Rexy** : _I said to come out of there! Come out you little creature!_

Garfield and Princess are caught up in the spinning car. They jump on to the paddock but find that they are near a cliff.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Princess! Get on my back!

Princess jumps on Garfield's back and they start climbing down but stop for a moment. They find the car moving to the edge. Garfield realizes that the T-Rex is pushing the car over the cliff. Princess gets scared and grabs Garfield's neck.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Princess! Princess, you're choking me. Quick grab the wire.

Garfield tries to move to the side while Princess tries to grab the wire. They do it again. As soon as the car begins to fall Garfield moves to the side and Princess grabs the wire while the car misses them. The car falls but lands in the trees. We see Rexy roar.

In the computer room, Nermal, Harry, Eli and Arlene who is with them are trying to figure out the magic word to Jon's computer.

 **Eli Arnold** : "Keycheck space minus 0. Keychecks off, safety space minus 0." He turned off all the safety systems. He didn't want anybody to see what he was about to do. Now, look at his next entry. It's the kicker. "White rabbit object." Whatever he did, he did it all. With the Keychecks off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. So, the only way to find them is to check the computer's line of code one by one.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : How many line of code are there?

 **Eli Arnold** : About two million.

 **Nermal Hammond, Harry Muldoon and Dr. Arlene Sattler** : TWO MILLION!

 **Eli Arnold** : Yeah.

Nermal turns to Harry.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Harry, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring my grandchildren and the others back.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Sure thing.

Dr. Arlene Sattler: I'm going to go with him.

Harry and Arlene go out to the gas jeep.

 **Eli Arnold** : Nermal. Nermal.

Nermal looks at Eli.

 **Eli Arnold** : I can't get Jurassic Garfield back on line without Jon Nedry.


	18. Chapter 18: Jon's Plan Goes Awry

Jon kept driving his jeep fast to catch the boat.

 **Jon Nedry** : I should've been there by now this time.

Jon sees a sign and tries to turn but crashes through the road fence. The car runs down a hill with water running down and stops. Jon opens the car door to see what stopped. The wheels at the back are suck behind a log.

 **Jon Nedry** : Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Jon gets out looking down the hill and see's the road to the docks.

 **Jon Nedry** : There's the road! I got to be quick now!

Jon takes a hook from the front of the jeep and pulls it.

 **Jon Nedry** : I winch this sucker off the thing, then I…I'll tie it to that thing there and I…I'll pull down this thing here and pull it back up again.

As Jon is pulling the thing, he slips and falls down the hill. Jon gets up and can't find his glasses that fell off.

 **Jon Nedry** : My glasses. Don't worry Jon, you can afford more glasses.

Jon takes the hook with its wire and moves towards a tree in a part of the jungle. Jon trips a bit but makes it to the tree. He is about to do it but something behind him jumps and runs off while making a sound. Jon turns but finds nothing there.

 **Jon Nedry** : _What was that?_

Jon checks his watch and ties the hook and wire around the tree.

 **Jon Nedry** : You've got time. You've got time. You can do it. Do it. Come on, Jon.

As Jon is tightening the wire, a head of a dinosaur with a double crest on its head and frill around its neck appears at one side making a kind of sound.

 **Dinosaur with Double Crest** : _(Laughing)_

Jon looks to the side but the dinosaur isn't there.

 **Jon Nedry** : Hello. Hello?

The dinosaur appears again on the other side.

 **Dinosaur with Double Crest** : _(Laughing)_

Jon looks but the dinosaur is gone again. Jon laughs and starts to walk to the jeep.

 **Jon Nedry** : (Chuckles) that's nice. I've got to go now.

As Jon is walking towards the hill, he hears the same dinosaur sound and turns to see a Dilophosaurus staring at him.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _Hey skinny! Where do you think you're going?_

 **Jon Nedry** : Oh…Nice boy. Nice boy. Nice dinosaur. Nice dinosaur.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _I'm glad you can call me that._

 **Jon Nedry** : I thought you were one of your big brothers. You're not so bad, are you?

The Dilophosaurus bobs its head twice in confusion.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _What big brothers?_

 **Jon Nedry** : What do you want? What do you want? Food? Look at me. I just fell down a hill, I'm soaking wet and I don't have any food. I have nothing on me. I have nothing on me, now go on.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _What do you mean?_

Jon picks up a stick and shows it to the Dilophosaurus.

 **Jon Nedry** : Play fetch? Play fetch? Play fetch? Look, stick. See, stick?

What Jon can't see is that the Dilophosaurus is looking at him and not the stick.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _What do you take me for? An idiot?_

 **Jon Nedry** : Look at stick. Stick. Stick, stupid.

Jon throws the stick to make the Dilophosaurus move but it just turns its head around.

 **Jon Nedry** : Fetch the stick, boy. Look at the stick. You like the stick? Go on and get it.

The Dilophosaurus looks back at Jon.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _We don't eat sticks._

 **Jon Nedry** : No wonder you're extinct.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _What's that?_

 **Jon Nedry** : I'm going to run you over when I come back down.

Jon climbs up the hill but the Dilophosaurus in the bushes is following him.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _I wonder if he's tasty._

Jon turns to find the Dilophosaurus staring at him with a hungry look in its face.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _Tell me something, my friend. Do you taste good?_

Jon becomes irritated.

 **Jon Nedry** : I thought I told you to get…

Before Jon can finish his sentence, the Dilophosaurus raises its frill hissing and roaring angrily.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _I asked if you taste good! Not telling? Then I guess I'll have to find out for myself._

The Dilophosaurus spits out a kind of black tar stuff on Jon's chest. Jon picks up the slime. The slime is now known to be venom that was explained earlier.

 **Jon Nedry** : Eeeeewwwww

Jon runs to the jeep but before he can get in, the Dilophosaurus spits again into Jon's eyes. Jon screams in pain trying to rub the stuff off and runs to the jeep. Jon knocks his head on the jeep and falls. The Barbassol shaving cream can falls out of his jacket and rolls down the hill without Jon noticing. Jon gets in the jeep but hears the hissing sound and turns to see the Dilophosaurus in the jeep.

 **Dilophosaurus** : _You look good enough to eat._

Outside the jeep we see the shadow of the Dilophosaurus attack and eat Jon. The camera moves down the hill and we see the shaving cream can sink in mud.


	19. Chapter 19: Climbing Up and Down Trees

Garfield and Princess have climbed down the wall of the cliff. Garfield and Princess look up into the tree to where the car, Prince was in.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Prince! Prince! Prince!

Garfield goes over to Princess who still looks scared.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Now, Princess. Listen. Listen. Princess, I'm right here. I'm going to look after you but I have to go help your brother. So I want you to stay here and wait for me.

 **Princess Murphy** : He left us! He left us!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Does this kid realize that she's been attacked by a T-Rex and the only thing she can think of is Lyman leaving them?!_

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : But, that's not what I'm going to do like he did. Okay?

Princess nods her head.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Stay here. Don't move till I get back.

Garfield walks to the tree while Princess sits down in a huge pipe.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Prince!

Garfield climbs up the tree to get to the car.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Prince! Can you hear me? I'm coming up now. I hate climbing. I hate trees, way too high for me.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _I hope the T-Rex didn't devour him. If it has, I'll never forgive myself. Nermal will be upset too._

Garfield reaches the car.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Prince?

Garfield looks in the car to find Prince safe from harm.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Thank goodness. He's okay._

 **Dr. Garfield Gra** nt: You okay? You're okay.

 **Prince Murphy** : I threw up.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Doesn't he also realize he's been attacked by the T-Rex and then fell down and the only thing he can think of is just throwing up?!_

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : That's okay. Just give me your paw.

Prince carries on looking at Garfield.

 **Prince Murphy** : _Promise me that you won't tell anyone I threw up._

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Don't be embarrassed. Prince, I won't tell anybody you threw up. Just give your paw.

Garfield moves the wheel of the car and the tyre moves on the branch

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I hope that thing doesn't fall.

Prince moves towards Garfield.

Dr. Garfield Grant: Here, I've got you.

Prince grabs Garfield's paw.

 **Prince Murphy** : Okay.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : That's good. Now, over the rail.

 **Prince Murphy** : Don't pull me too hard.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Sorry. Stand on the door. Now, hang on to me.

Prince does exactly like Garfield said. The car moves a bit.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : That's not too bad, right, Prince.

 **Prince Murphy** : Yes, it is.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Look at me and listen. It's just like coming out of a tree house. Did your dad ever build you one of those things.

 **Prince Murphy** : Do, he didn't.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Yeah, my dad didn't either. The important thing about climbing is: You never look down.

Prince looks down.

 **Prince Murphy** : This is impossible.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I said don't look down.

Prince then looks back at Garfield.

 **Prince Murphy** : How am I going to do this? It's about –

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I'm going to help you with your footing. Don't worry.

The car is about to fall down.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Oh, no. Climb down. Quick!

Garfield and Prince climb down. The car starts falling then stops. Garfield and Prince look up but carry on climbing down. The car then continues to fall.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Go, Prince! Faster, Prince!

Garfield and Prince reach the bottom.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Jump!

The car lands on its front. Garfield and Prince run for a few seconds. But then stop when the car falls down on them. But they are lucky to be inside the car alive.

 **Prince Murphy** : Well, we're back in the car all over again.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Well, the important thing is that you're out of the tree.


	20. Chapter 20: Must Go Faster

Arlene and Harry's jeep stopped at the Tyrannosaur Paddock. They find one car missing. They get out of the jeep and search with flashlights.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh, no. Where's the other car? Where's the other car? Garfield!

 **Harry Muldoon** : Dr. Grant!

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Garfield!

 **Harry Muldoon** : Grant!

Arlene and Harry find bones from the destroyed bathroom.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : _Oh my gosh._

 **Harry Muldoon** : I believe this was Gennaro.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : I believe it too.

They both hear the roar of the T-Rex.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : I think it's ahead of us.

 **Harry Muldoon** : It could be anywhere. With all the fences down, it can wonder in and out of any paddock it wants.

They both hear moaning and find Odie lying down. Arlene looks at Odie's leg to find that he put his own belt on his leg.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : He's put a strap on. Odie? Odie?

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Please remind me to thank Nermal for a beautiful weekend.

Everyone hears the T-Rex roar again.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Can we try moving him?

Odie manages to sit up also listening to the roar.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Please try it.

Arlene looks around of the destruction of the first car.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : _Wait. The T-Rex must've pushed it somewhere. I hope the T-Rex didn't kill or eat them._

The T-Rex roars again. Harry looks back after helping Odie into the jeep.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Arlene, come on! Let's go before it comes!

Arlene carries on looking and then looks down.

Dr. Arlene Sattler: The other car!

They drove the jeep to where the car fell. Arlene and Harry get out to look in it.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Dr. Grant?

Arlene and Harry each look in the doors of the car.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Garfield?

 **Harry Muldoon** : They're not here.

Arlene turns around and finds footprints.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : _Thank goodness. They're still alive._

Odie is sleeping until he hears the same rumbling sound of the T-Rex coming. He looks in the footprint with water in it making the water shake.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Did anybody hear that. It's a um… It's an effect earthquake, is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here. The T-Rex is coming! Come on, come on. We've got to get out of here. Now! Now! Right now! Let's go.

Arlene and Harry run to the jeep and get in. They drive away before Rexy finally appears out of the shadows and chases them.

 **Rexy** : _Well, look what came my way._

Harry pushes the stick to go faster.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Must go faster. Quick.

Odie then looks back at the T-Rex who roars.

 **Rexy** : _I'm going to get you!_

Arlene looks back at it like Odie and starts screaming.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Shit! Shit! Shit!

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Here it comes! Stand on it! Fifth gear! Go faster!

Harry looks in the side mirror to see Rexy coming closer and roaring in it. Odie gets a fright and falls back. On the stick making it move up.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Get off the stick! Thanks for making a bloody move!

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Look Out!

Harry and Odie look to find a tree log that had fallen a bit.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Duck!

Everyone ducks but the log destroys the front glass of the jeep. Rexy breaks through the log. Rexy runs next to them. Rexy tries to knock it on its side with her head. Rexy then roars.

 **Rexy** : _Can't get away!_

Odie moves back a little and Arlene screams. Harry puts the stick of the jeep back on to the level it was on and puts his foot on the peddle. The T-Rex then stops chasing them.

 **Rexy** : _I sometimes hate fast food._

Everyone sighs in relief. Odie carries on looking.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Do you think they'll have that on the tour? I take not.

The jeep drives away and we hear Rexy roar in disappointment.


	21. Chapter 21: A Tree For My Bed

We see Garfield, Prince and Princess stopping and listening to the roar.

 **Princess Murphy** : Are you listening to this?

Garfield looks out to where the roar was coming from.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Come on, Prince and Princess. Let's hurry up. Let's get up this tree. We'll be safe up there.

Garfield and the children walk up to the tree and climb it. We also hear Prince complaining.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Come on, Prince, it's okay. Listen, Try up here.

 **Prince Murphy** : I hate trees.

 **Princess Murphy** : They don't bother me.

 **Prince Murphy** : Yeah, but you weren't in the last one. After what happened to me.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : He does have a good point.

After climbing high enough, Garfield, Prince and Princess see something that amazing. We also hear sounds coming from it.

 **Prince Murphy** : Hey! Look at the Brontosauruses. I mean, uh… Brachiosaurus.

We see three heads of Brachiosaurus sticking out and talking to each other.

 **Brachiosaurus #1** : _What a beautiful night._

 **Brachiosaurus #2** : _I know._

 **Brachiosaurus #3** : _It is._

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : They're singing to each other. _I think I can get their attention._

They stare at them for a few moments before Garfield moves on to a branch. Garfield tries to make a dinosaur sound but coughs the first time then gets it right the second time. Two more Brachiosaurus heads appear and all five of them look at Garfield and the children.

 **Brachiosaurus #4** : _Hey, look. It's those creatures again._

 **Brachiosaurus #5** : _They can make sounds like we can._

 **Princess Murphy** : Don't let the monsters come over here.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Don't worry, they're not monsters, they're just animals. These are herbivores. They won't eat us.

 **Prince Murphy** : That means: they only eat vegetables. But, for you, I think they'd make an exception.

 **Princess Murphy** : Boy, I hate the other kind.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : The other kind just do what they do. They just follow their instincts.

Garfield moves back to where he was and lies back on a branch. Prince and Princess lie down next to him. Garfield then feels something hurting him. He digs through his pocket.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What's that hurting me? Oh, it's the claw.

Garfield takes out the Velociraptor claw. He then puts his arms around Prince and Princess.

 **Princess Murphy** : What are you and Arlene going to do now, if you don't dig up dinosaur bones anymore?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I don't know. I guess we'll just have to change, too.

 **Prince Murphy** : What do you call a blind dinosaur?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Um… I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur?

 **Prince Murphy** : "Do-you-think-he-saurus."

Garfield laughs at the joke.

 **Prince Murphy** : What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : You got me.

 **Prince Murphy** : "Do-you-think-he-saurus 'Rex."

Garfield laughs at the joke again.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : You make very good jokes.

 **Princess Murphy** : Garfield?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Yeah?

 **Princess Murphy** : What if the dinosaurs come back while we're all asleep?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I'll stay awake.

 **Princess Murphy** : All night?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : All Night.

Prince and Princess then fall asleep. Garfield looks at the claw.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Maybe, Arlene was right. Kids are not so bad once you get to know them._

Garfield then throws the raptor claw down.


	22. Chapter 22: A Flea Circus

In the Visitors Centre, in the room where the guests eat and the Jurassic Garfield merchandise is kept, Arlene and Nermal were in. Nermal was sitting at the end of a long table eating ice-cream. Arlene sits down on the other end.

 **Nermal Hammond** : All the ice-cream's melting.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Odie's okay for now. I gave him a jabbed him a shot of morphine.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Don't worry. They'll be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Garfield than a dinosaur expert?

Nermal takes another spoonful of ice-cream.

 **Nermal Hammond** : You know, the first attraction I ever built when I came down from Indiana, USA, was a flea circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. I had a tiny trapeze, a merry-go-round and a see-saw. They all moved motorised, of course. People would say they can see the fleas. "I can see the fleas, mommy. "Can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, high-wire fleas and fleas on parade. But with this place, I wanted to show them something that wasn't a vision. Something that was real. Something that they could see and touch. An aim not to empty a value.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : You can't think through this one, Nermal. You have to feel it.

 **Nermal Hammond** : You're right. You're absolutely right. Hiring Nedry was a huge mistake, that's clear. We're over responsibility on automation, I can see that now. Next time, every single thing will be correctable!

Arlene now looked annoyed.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Nermal.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Creation is an act of sheer will. Next time, it'll be perfect.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : It's still the flea circus. It's still a vision.

 **Nermal Hammond** : When we have control—

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : You never had control! That's the vision. I was amazed by the power of this place. But, I made a mistake, too. I didn't have respect for that power and it's out now.

Nermal looks stunned.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : The only thing that now are the people we love. Garfield, Princess and Prince. Nermal, they're out there, where people are dying.

Nermal now looks sad. Arlene felt like crying.

 **Nermal Hammond** : _You're right. Everything is my fault._

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : So…

Arlene takes a spoon full of ice-cream and eats it.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : It's good.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Spared no expense.


	23. Chapter 23: Life Found A Way

Morning was coming up and Garfield and the kids were asleep. They don't wake up to the sounds of the Brachiosaurus walking towards their tree and eating leaves.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _It's a beautiful morning. Look at those creatures sleeping. Oh well, it's time for breakfast._

Garfield wakes up and smiles. Prince and Princess also wake up with a surprise.

 **Princess Murphy** : Go away!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : It's okay, it's okay. It's only our friend, the Brachiosaurus.

 **Prince Murphy** : It's a "Veggie-saurus", Princess. "A Veggie-saurus".

 **Princess Murphy** : Veggie.

We see the Brachiosaurus staring at the kids while eating.

 **Prince Murphy** : Come on. Come on, girl. Come on.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _Why?_

Garfield went at the back at brought a stick of leaves and puts it out for the Brachiosaurus.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Maybe, I can use these to make it come closer._ Come on. Come on baby.

The Brachiosaurus stares at Garfield.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _You're giving those to me freely._

The Brachiosaurus then makes a loud roar making everyone stagger back a little.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _Thank you!_

The Brachiosaurus made a grab for those leaves.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Whoa!

The Brachiosaurus was pulling one end and Garfield was pulling the other. The children begin smiling.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I'm not letting go until you put your head over here.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _Let go, please. Okay, I'll come over. But not for long though._

The Brachiosaurus put its head forward and Garfield and Prince start touching its head.

 **Prince Murphy** : Poor thing. It looks like it has a cold.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Yeah. Maybe.

 **Princess Murphy** : Can I touch it?

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Sure. It's harmless. Just think of it as kind of a big cow.

 **Princess Murphy** : I like cows.

Princess came over a little and touched the head of the Brachiosaurus. The Brachiosaurus moved its head away.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _Okay. Now I must move back because I feel a sneeze coming._

 **Princess Murphy** : Come on, girl. Come on up here, girl. Come on.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _Please stand back because it's… atchoo._

The Brachiosaurus made a big sneeze and some snot went on Princess. Prince went over.

 **Prince Murphy** : Bless you.

 **Brachiosaurus** : _Thank you._

Princess looked a little embarrassed.

Garfield, Prince and Princess got down the tree and had begun their journey to the Visitors Centre.

 **Prince Murphy** : Great. Now she'll never try anything new. She'll sit in her room, never come out, play on her computer.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : He is kind of right on the part where you'll never try anything… _New?_

 **Princess Murphy** : I'm a hacker.

 **Prince Murphy** : That's what I said. You're beginning to be like a nerd.

 **Princess Murphy** : I am not beginning to be like a computer nerd. I prefer to be called a hacker.

 **Prince Murphy** : Garfield? Garfield?

Prince and Princess looked back to see Garfield in between the roots of a tree. Garfield had a surprised look on his face.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : God.

Prince and Princess moved to came over and looked down to where Garfield was looking at dinosaur eggs. The dinosaur eggs have been hatched. Garfield picked on of them up.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Do you know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding. It's amazing.

Prince took it from Garfield.

 **Prince Murphy** : But that's impossible. Grandpa said that all the dinosaurs were girls. How can they do it without a male.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Amphibian DNA.

 **Princess Murphy** : What's that.

Garfield picked another egg up.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Well, on the tour, the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene-sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur genetic code. They blended it with that of frogs. Now, some West African Frogs are known to suddenly change sex from male to female in a single sex environment. Malcolm was right all along. Look.

Garfield and the kids then looked to the side to find little dinosaur footprints.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Life found a way. _I can't wait to tell everyone about this._


	24. Chapter 24: Shutting Down The Entire Sys

Nermal, Arlene, Harry, Eli and Odie were in the computer room. Odie was lying down in a blanket. Eli was not wearing his computer lab coat anymore.

 **Eli Arnold** : No, no, no. That's crazy. You're out of your mind. Nermal's absolutely out of his mind.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Wait a minute. What exactly would this mean?

 **Nermal Hammond** : We're talking about a calculated risk, which is the only option left to us. I know it sounds crazy but we will never find the command that Nedry used. He's covered his tracks way too well. I think it's obvious now that he's not coming back. So, shutting down the entire system—

 **Eli Arnold** : You get somebody else because I won't do it.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Shutting down the system is the only way to wipe out every single thing that he did. Now, as I understand it, all the systems will then come back on their original start up-mode. Am I correct?

 **Eli Arnold** : Supposedly, yes. But we've never shut down the entire system before. It may not come back on at all.

Nermal was beginning to get annoyed.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Would we get the phones back?

 **Eli Arnold** : Yes, again, in theory.

 **Harry Muldoon** : What about the lysine emergency? We could put that into effect.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : What's that?

 **Nermal Hammond** : That's absolutely out of the question.

 **Eli Arnold** : The lysine emergency is intended to prevent the spread of animals in case if they ever get off the island. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that creates a faulty enzyme in protein breakdown. The animals can't create the amino acid, lysine. Unless they're supplied with lysine by us, they slip into a coma and die.

Nermal walked over to Eli angrily.

 **Nermal Hammond** : People are dying.

Eli looked at Nermal.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Will you please shut down the system?

 **Eli Arnold** : _Very well. If you insist._

Eli went over to the system controls and began shutting them of one by one. The computers went off first before the whole power and system were the last to be shutdown. Arlene and Harry put on the torches they used in the jeep.

 **Eli Arnold** : Hold on to your butts.

Eli put the main switch on. Nothing happens until the computer said system ready. Eli went over and smiled. Nermal went over to the computer.

 **Eli Arnold** : It's okay. Look, see that? It's on. It worked.

Everyone went over and looked except Odie.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Wait a minute. What do you mean it worked? Everything's still off.

 **Eli Arnold** : Maybe the shutdown tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems: Telephones, security doors, Half dozen others but it worked. Systems ready.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Where are the breakers?

 **Eli Arnold** : In the shed at the end of the compound. Five minutes and I'll have the power back on in the park.

Eli went out to the shed to put the compound while Nermal stays with the others.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Now, just to be safe, I want everybody in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns and the whole system's running again.


	25. Chapter 25: They're Flocking This Way

Garfield, Prince and Princess were still walking but they are nearly at the Visitors Centre. They have entered a valley.

 **Prince Murphy** : I'm tired. I'm hot.

 **Princess Murphy** : I'm dirty.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Well, I'm hungry. Looking at the map, the Visitors Centre should be a mile over that rise there. Just keep…

Before Garfield could finish speaking, they see a flock of ostrich-like-dinosaurs running forward then to the side.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What is that? Prince. Prince, can you tell me what they are?

 **Prince Murphy** : Galli… Galli… Gallimimus.

 **Princess Murphy** : Are those meat eating? "Meat-asauruses"?

The flock of Gallimimus then turned a different direction.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : They are omnivores. Look at the wheeling. Uniform direction changes. Just like a flock of birds evading a predator.

Prince's face changed into a worried look.

 **Prince Murphy** : They're uhh… They're flocking this way.

Garfield and the kids then start running. Garfield grabs Prince and Princess's hands. The Gallimimus flock started making sounds and running past Garfield and the kids.

 **Gallimimus Flock** : _Excuse us. Sorry. Let us pass. Keep on running._

Garfield and the kids jump and take cover under a log before they could get crushed by the running Gallimimus flock.

 **Gallimimus Flock** : _Keep running. Don't stop._

Garfield and the kids moved behind the log and look over it. The Gallimimus flock keep running until Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex appears.

 **Rexy** : _Surprise!_

Rexy misses a few but catches one Gallimimus.

 **Gallimimus** : _Show mercy._

Rexy bites the Gallimimus and shakes it and pulls some flesh off. Garfield and Prince look amazed but Princess looks scared.

 **Princess Murphy** : I want to go now. I don't want to be attacked by that thing again.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Just look how it eats.

 **Princess Murphy** : Please.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I bet you'll never look at birds the same way again.

 **Prince Murphy** : Yes.

 **Princess Murphy** : Go now.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Okay. Keep low and follow me. If it sees you, keep still.

Garfield and Princess move but Prince is still fascinated.

 **Prince Murphy** : Look how much blood.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Come on Prince.

Garfield grabs Prince and they leave.


	26. Chapter 26: The Shed

Inside the emergency bunker, everyone was still waiting for Eli to return. Arlene came down the stairs. Nermal was tending to Odie's leg.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh God. Something went wrong. Something's happened. Something's wrong.

 **Nermal Hammond** : This is just a delay. That's all it is. All major theme parks have delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : But Nermal, if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists.

Arlene finally lost her patience.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm gonna go get the power back on.

 **Harry Muldoon** : You can't just stroll down the road, you know.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Don't let's be too hasty. I mean, he's only been gone for…

Nermal looked on his watch and realized Eli didn't put the power back on in five minutes. Harry went over to a steel cupboard and took a gun and bullets.

 **Nermal Hammond** : A while.

 **Harry Muldoon** : I'm going with you.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Okay.

Nermal pulled out the plans to the shed and put it on Odie's wounded leg.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Ow!

 **Nermal Hammond** : Oh, sorry.

Nermal started going through the plans. Harry and Arlene came over. Nermal finally found it.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Now, this isn't going to be just like switching on the kitchen light. But I think I can follow this and then talk you through it.

Nermal and Arlene smiled a bit at each other. Arlene then went over, two walkie talkies and put them on.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Right.

Arlene then gives one of them to Nermal.

 **Nermal Hammond** : You know, it ought to be me, really, going.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Why?

 **Nermal Hammond** : I'm a… And you're a…

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Look.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Let's go.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : We can discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back. You just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel 2.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Right.

Arlene and Harry came out and started walking. Harry was leading the way. They were walking by the Velociraptor pen and when they look to the side, they see a hole in it. Harry and Arlene look down and the Velociraptor footprints leading into the jungle.

 **Harry Muldoon** : The shutdown must've turned off all the fences. Dam it; I know why Nedry didn't shut down that paddock. He knew better than to mess with the Raptor pen. Come on, this way.

Harry kept leading on. The shed was near.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : I can see the shed. We can make it if we run.

But Harry was staring into a clearing.

 **Harry Muldoon** : No. We can't

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Why not?

 **Harry Muldoon** : Because we're being hunted.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh God.

 **Harry Muldoon** : In the bushes, straight ahead. It's The Tall One.

Arlene was beginning to get scared when she looked in Harry's direction.

 **Harry Muldoon** : It's all right.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Like hell it is.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Run. Towards the shed. Turn the power back on. I've got her. Wait… Go. Now!

Arlene climbed over the a log and ran while Harry went over to the bushes. Arlene jumped over another log, swung on a branch and ran on. She jumped over another log and landed in a pond of water and ran towards the door of the shed. Arlene opened the door and closed it.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Mr. Arnold? Mr. Arnold?

Eli didn't respond. Arlene takes out a torch and her walkie talkie and walks down stairs.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Nermal, I'm in.

In the emergency bunker, Nermal and Odie were looking through the plans.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Great. Now, ahead of you is a metal staircase. Go down it.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler (On The Walkie Talkie)** : _Okay going down._

 **Nermal Hammond** : After 20 or 30 feet you come to a T-connection. Take a left.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Just have her follow the main cable.

 **Nermal Hammond** : I understand how to read a plan.

Meanwhile Garfield, Prince and Princess were walking up to the perimeter fence. Garfield took a stick and looked up at the lights that were still off.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Let's see if it is off._

Garfield threw the stick and moved back a bit. Nothing happened.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Well, I guess that means the power's off. _But just to make sure still._

Garfield put his hands near the fence and touched him. Garfield seems to be electrocuted when he's screaming. Prince and Princess both screamed. Garfield stopped screaming before the kids stopped screaming. He looks back at them and smiles. Princess doesn't look happy but Prince is amused.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Got you.

 **Princess Murphy** : That's not funny.

 **Prince Murphy** : That was great.

Garfield looked back at the fence.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Well, maybe we, we could…

Garfield tried to break the fence but it would not. They all hear the roar of the T-Rex. Prince and Princess look at each other then ran over to the fence.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Let's climb over before it comes.

Garfield and the kids then began climbing.

Back with Arlene who is still trying to find the power switches. She turns a corner but finds nothing.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Damn it. It's a dead end.

In the emergency bunker with Nermal and Odie. Nermal looked confused and Odie looked annoyed.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Uhh… Wait a minute. Uhh… There should have been a right turn back there somewhere.

Odie then took the walkie talkie from Nermal.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Give it to me. Arlene, look above you.

In the shed Arlene looked above her and found cables, pipes and lights heading in a different direction. Odie spoke to Arlene on the walkie talkie.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm (On The Walkie Talkie)** : There should be a bundle of cable and pipes all heading in the same direction. Follow that.

Arlene began following the pipes and cables and found stairs going down.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Okay. Following the piping.

Back with Garfield and the kids who are climbing the fence.

 **Princess Murphy** : Prince, I bet I could climb over to the other side before you could even get to the top.

 **Prince Murphy** : What would you give me?

 **Princess Murphy** : Respect.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Come on, guys, This is not a race.

Back with Arlene who has now found the box.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : I see the box.

Arlene goes over to it.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : It says, "High Voltage". Yeah. Okay.

Arlene opens the box the switches to the fences.


	27. Chapter 27: Back In Business

Garfield and the kids have made it to the top and start climbing over it.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Good. Here we go. Over the top. Take your time, Prince. That's good. Come on. Find your footing.

They start climbing down.

In the emergency bunker, Nermal had now picked up the plans of the switch box I his hand and the walkie talkie in his other hand.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Arlene, you can't throw the main switch by hand. You've got to pump up the primer handle in order to get the charge. It's large, flat and grey.

In the shed, Arlene put her torch off.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : All right, here I go. Okay?

Arlene began pumping up the primer handle.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : One, two, three, four. Okay, charged.

Back in the emergency bunker.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Now, under the words "Contact Position," there's a round green button that says "Push to Close."

Back in the shed, Arlene moved forward to the green button.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Push to close. Okay.

Back in the emergency bunker.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Push it.

Back in the shed, Arlene pushed the button and the switches to all the fences came on.

Back with Garfield and the kids. Garfield and Princess have climbed down but Prince was half way there. They all heard the alarm sound meaning that the power is going to come back on.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Oh no._

Prince nearly fell but still grabbed on to the fence.

In the emergency bunker.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Now, Arlene, the red buttons turn on the individual park systems. Switch them all on.

In the shed, Arlene began to push all the button turning on all the park systems. The camera moves over to the last button that says "Perimeter Fence".

Back with Garfield and the kids, Garfield and Princess were panicking. Prince was still holding on to the fence.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Prince!

 **Princess Murphy** : Get down now!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Prince, you're gonna have to jump!

 **Prince Murphy** : Are you crazy? I'm not going to jump.

 **Princess Murphy** : Prince, Do what Dr. Grant says! Quick! Quick!

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Let's go! I'll count to three! One, two, three!

Prince still didn't jump.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Why isn't this kid listening to me?_

In the shed, Arlene was getting close to the perimeter fence button.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I'm coming up to get you! Princess, I've got to get Prince.

Prince made up his mind and was getting ready to jump.

 **Prince Murphy** : Okay, I'm going to count to three.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Okay, I'm ready!

Garfield got himself ready to catch Prince.

In the shed, Arlene was three buttons close to the last one.

Back with Garfield and the kids, Prince began counting.

 **Prince Murphy** : One…

In the shed, Arlene now pushed the last button.

Back with Garfield and the kids, Prince was about to jump.

 **Prince Murphy** : …two…

Before Prince could finish the fence shocked him into falling. Garfield caught him and fell himself. Princess ran over to them. Prince's eyes have closed.

 **Princess Murphy** : Prince! Prince!

Garfield put Prince on his back and tried to help him.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : He's not breathing.

In the shed, everything was beginning to come on. Arlene was looking very happy.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business!

Suddenly a Velociraptor appears making Arlene jump and scream.

 **Velociraptor** : _Trapped you, vermin!_

The Velociraptor was struggling to get out of its hiding place. The Raptor grabbed Arlene's pink shirt off revealing her purple vest. Arlene was hanging on to the mesh metal door.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Goddamn!

The mesh metal door finally opened and Arlene went out. Before the Velociraptor could jump at her Arlene closed the door causing the Raptor to bump into her and the door. Arlene still closed it with the Raptor hanging on it.

 **Velociraptor** : _Hey! Let me out!_

Arlene moved back and Eli's hand came on her shoulder giving her a fright.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Oh, Mr. Arnold.

But just as she moved Eli's arm came and with Arlene's face in shock.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : _Oh no. They've gotten him._

The Velociraptor gave Arlene a fright again and Arlene started to run for the exit. The Velociraptor pulled on to the mesh metal.

 **Velociraptor** : _Finally! Now the hunt begins._

Arlene made it to the exit and closed the mesh metal gate.


	28. Chapter 28: Clever Girl

Harry was still on the hunt for The Tall one and her fellow Raptor. He entered a clearing and saw a Velociraptor running in the bushes and stopping. Harry readies himself by making his gun a little longer. The Velociraptor stares at him and Harry stares right back when he points his gun at it.

 **Harry Muldoon** : I wanted to kill you bastards for a long time. Now, I finally will do it this time.

Suddenly The Tall One appeared at the side and hissed at Harry.

 **The Tall One** : _What did you say vermin!?_

Harry looked to the side.

 **Harry Muldoon** : Clever girl.

The Tall One attacked Harry by using her big claws on her toes to scratch his stomach a lot. She then starts biting him. Her fellow Raptor saw a snake slithering on a branch by its face and ate it.

Meanwhile with Garfield and the kids, Garfield was trying to revive Prince. He tries to give him the kiss of life and push on his chest. Princess was crying.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Prince!

After Garfield keeps pushing his chest he moves to give Prince more of the kiss of life.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : No, Prince! Don't die on me, don't die on Nermal, don't die on Arlene, don't die on Odie and don't die on Princess.

Prince coughed making Garfield pick him up.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Thank God. Good boy.

 **Prince Murphy** : Three.

Garfield picked Prince up while Princess was riding on his back to the Visitors Centre. Garfield and the Kids entered. Garfield had but red bandages on Prince's paws.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hello? Anybody here? Where back.

No answer came. Garfield and the Kids came into the dining area.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Okay. I'm gonna have to find Arlene and the others. Get you to a doctor.

Garfield and put Prince down on the table while Princess sat down.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Princess, you and Prince look after each other.

 **Princess Murphy** : Yeah.

Garfield then looked at Prince.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Hey, your hair's all sticking up. Big Prince, the piece of toast.

Garfield smiled then took a sandwich from the table and began eating it while going out.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : I'll be back soon. I promise. If you're hungry, there's a buffet.

After Garfield left, Prince and Princess looked at the food and began taking cake.

Garfield was outside looking for everyone. Arlene saw Garfield while walking up the hill.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Arlene.

Garfield turned and saw Arlene.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Run.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Arlene.

Arlene and Garfield ran and hugged each other.

Meanwhile Prince and Princess were enjoying themselves with cake. They smiled at each other. Prince after taking a bite looked Princess in confusion. Princess was looking at the wall and shaking. Prince looked back to see the shadow of The Tall One growling.

 **The Tall One** : _I smell little ones._

Prince gasped. Prince and Princess ran to the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29: Raptors In The Kitchen

Prince and Princess went into the kitchen and closed the door. They both turned off the lights and head behind the side of one of the metal tables. The Tall One was still following their scent. At the kitchen window, we see her snout making mist.

 **The Tall One** : _They've gone in here._

Prince turns to look back at what was happening. The Tall One looked through the window.

 **The Tall One** : _I think I can see one of the little ones._

The Tall One screeched and more mist came from her breath.

 **The Tall One** : _(Chuckles)_

Prince then hid his face again.

Meanwhile Garfield had gone with Arlene to the emergency bunker where Nermal and Odie were still waiting. Garfield had taken a gun and loaded it.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Just the two raptors, right? Are you sure the third one's contained?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : Yes, unless they figured out how to open doors.

Arlene was right. The Tall One figured out how to open the door to the kitchen.

 **The Tall One** : _Yes. That's how you open this thing._

The Tall One opened it slightly and tried to keep the door open.

 **The Tall One** : _Come on. Stay open._

The Tall One pushed wide open and roared.

 **The Tall One** : _STAY OPEN!_

The Tall One then scanned around the place searching for Prince and Princess. Prince and Princess whispered to each other so that The Tall One could not hear them.

 **Princess Murphy** : Prince, what is it?

 **Prince Murphy** : It's a Velociraptor.

 **Princess Murphy** : It's inside.

The Tall One still looked around. Then she put her head up began calling for her fellow Raptor.

 **The Tall One** : _Pack Mate. Pack Mate. Pack Mate. Pack Mate. Get in here now!_

The Tall One moved into the kitchen as her Fellow Raptor appeared next to her.

 **Velociraptor** : _I'm here, Alpha._

The Tall One snapped at her fellow Raptor.

 **The Tall One** : _Give me space!_

The Raptor growled at its leader.

 **Velociraptor** : _Hey!_

 **The Tall One** : _Search for them._

Princess looked back but moved back before The Tall One could see her. Princess whispered to Prince.

 **Princess Murphy** : Follow me.

Prince and Princess crawled to the other table and crawled along it while the Velociraptors were searching.

 **Velociraptor** : _Where are they?_

Prince and Princess looked at The Tall One.

 **The Tall One** : _Come out little ones. Don't make me hurt you unless I have to. Where are you!?_

Prince and Princess stopped moving. Under the table we see The Tall One's feet walking then stopping then tapping her toe on the floor. The Tall one looked but did not see Prince and Princess.

 **The Tall One** : _Come out, come out wherever you are._

 **Velociraptor** : _Come out!?_

Prince and Princess carried on crawling while The Tall One walked on with her fellow Raptor following.

 **Velociraptor** : _Darn!_

The Velociraptor's tail hit a pile of pots and pans onto Prince and Princess who gave got a fright and crawled fast and hid on the side of the second metal table. The Velociraptor looked under on the other side.

 **Velociraptor** : _They're not here._

As soon as the Velociraptor put its head back, a ladle from Prince's side fell down. The Velociraptors heard it.

 **The Tall One** : _Did you hear that?_

 **Velociraptor** : _Yeah, I did._

 **The Tall One** : _See if you can see from a higher distance._

Princess crawled to the other side. The Velociraptor jumped on the table while The Tall One stayed on the ground.

 **Velociraptor** : _I still can't see them._

 **The Tall One** : _Darn those vermin._

The Velociraptors carried on walking to where the sound came from. Prince moved but stayed on the side of the table.

Princess tried to make Prince come forward.

 **Princess Murphy** : _Come on. Hide here. Quick._

Prince shakes his head.

 **Prince Murphy** : _I can't._

The Tall One moved to the ladle that dropped and sniffed it.

 **The Tall One** : _I've got you…_

The Tall One was about to come round the table until she heard another ladle tapping. Princess was the one tapping it on the floor to distract The Tall One and then hid. The Tall One's fellow Raptor got off the table. Princess climbed into a kind of cooking machine. The Tall One believing the reflection of Princess to be real on the washing machine grinned.

 **The Tall One** : _Yes._

Princess acted like she was struggling to close the door. The Tall One began to run while doing an attacking roar.

 **The Tall One** : _GOT YA!_

Princess started screaming but stopped when The Tall One knocked her head and was unconscious. Princess moved to the other side.

 **Velociraptor** : _Alpha? Alpha._

Prince looked back at the Velociraptor and began running. The Velociraptor saw him and began chasing him.

 **Velociraptor** : _So, there you are. You won't be able to outrun me._

Prince ran into the freezer and ducked when the Velociraptor slipped and hit its head against a meat shelf. Prince got up and ran towards the door in time. Before he could close it, The Velociraptor jumped at the door trying to get out. Princess ran to Prince and helped close it.

 **Velociraptor** : _No, no, no!_

Princess locked it in with a key. Prince and Princess ran out the kitchen. The Tall One got up and watched them run out the kitchen.

 **The Tall One** : _You will not escape vermin._


	30. Chapter 30: Rebooting The System

Prince and Princess ran back into the dining area and found Garfield and Arlene entering it. They ran to Garfield and Arlene. Princess pointed to the kitchen door.

 **Princess Murphy** : It's in there.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _The Raptor must've found the kids first before Arlene and I did._

Garfield put up his gun in case it came. Everyone ran out of the dining area.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : To the Control room.

Garfield, Arlene and the kids ran and entered the computer room. Garfield closed the door and stayed there to guard it. Arlene, Prince and Princess ran to Jon's computers.

 **Princess Murphy** : We can call for help?

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : We got to reboot the system first.]

Arlene turned on the computer and was about to begin.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : The door locks!

Garfield bent down to look at the locks. Garfield put his head up looking at Arlene not noticing The Tall One's face staring at him through the window.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Arlene, boot up the door locks! Quickly!

Garfield looked out the window into The Tall One's face.

 **The Tall One** : _Surprise._

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _I'm not surprised that it got here so fast._

Garfield looked at what The Tall One was doing and saw that the door handle was moving. Garfield put his hand on it to stop it opening.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : No!

The Tall One pushed the door but Garfield closed it and a fight to open the door and close it begins. Arlene ran back to Garfield.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : No, I told you to boot up the door locks.

 **The Tall One** : _Let me in!_

Arlene ran to Garfield's side and sat down at the door to keep it closed.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Get back! Boot up the door locks.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : You can't hold it by yourself!

Princess looked at the computer and sat down at it. Prince stood on her side.

 **Princess Murphy** : It's a UNIX system. I know this. It's all the files of the whole park. It tells you everything. I've got to find the right file.

Garfield and Arlene were still struggling to keep The Tall One out.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : That thing's stronger than we are. Try and reach the gun.

Arlene tried to reach the gun with her foot but failed.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : I can't get it unless I move.

Prince was panicking while Princess was still trying to find the right file. Garfield and Arlene kept struggling. The Tall One opened it slightly and only her clawed fingers got through holding the door.

 **The Tall One** : _Let me in!_

Princess was still trying to go through the files.

 **Princess Murphy** : This is it. This might be the right file.

Princess went close to the file and found it was a chemical file.

 **Princess Murphy** : Oh no, this isn't it.

Garfield and Arlene managed to close the door on The Tall One's fingers causing her to let go.

 **The Tall One** : _YEOW!_

Princess still searched through the files while Prince was panicking more.

 **Prince Murphy** : Come on, Princess!

The Tall One's fingers got through slightly. Princess saw the right file and clicked it. The Computer started rebooting all the systems.

 **Prince Murphy** : You got it!

 **Princess Murphy** : Yes!

The Tall One let go again and the door closed locking her out.

 **The Tall One** : _NO!_

Prince and Princess were celebrating. Garfield and Arlene ran to the computer.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : What happened? What works?

 **Princess Murphy** : All security systems are enabled. We got it.

Garfield took the phone and dialed the emergency bunker.

In the emergency bunker, Nermal was putting a blanket on Odie until they heard the phone ringing.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : The phones.

Nermal went over to it and took it.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Grant.

Back in the computer room.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Mr. Hammond, the phones are working.

 **Nermal Hammond** : The children all right.

Back in the computer room.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : The children are fine. Call the mainland. Tell them to send the damn helicopters.

Everyone got interrupted by glass being broken.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : It's gonna cut through the glass!

Garfield put his gun up.

Back in the emergency bunker, Nermal began to get worried when he hears the gunshots.

 **Nermal Hammond** : Grant? Grant!


	31. Chapter 31: Tyrannosaurus Rescue

We see that the glass has three holes in it. Garfield ran and put the ladder up to the hole in the ceiling of the computer room. Garfield, Arlene, Prince and Princess climbed up to the hole in the ceiling just as The Tall One broke in.

 **The Tall One** : _Did you honestly think that was going to keep me out!?_

Garfield kicked at the ladder down and crawled with the others. The tall One looked at the ladder falling then looked up.

 **The Tall One** : _Vermin!_

Garfield, Arlene and the kids crawled through the ceiling.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : This ways leads back to the entrance and exit of the Visitors Centre.

But The Tall One wasn't ready to give up. She looked up.

 **The Tall One** : _(Chuckles) Nice try._

When everyone was crawling through, The Tall One jumped up with Princess on top of her. Everyone got a fright but Princess was screaming. Garfield turned and kicked The Tall One in the face twice.

 **The Tall One** : _Ow! Ow!_

The Tall One fell but Princess managed to grab on. Garfield and Arlene helped her back up just as The Tall One recovered and nearly bit her. Garfield let everyone go first.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Move! Prince, move!

They crawled until they got out into the room where the entrance and exit was. They were on top of where the skeletons where hanging. They climbed down until they heard a roar. Turn to see The Tall One again. She looked very angry.

 **The Tall One** : _Surprised to see me again!_

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _That Raptor never stops._

Everyone climbed onto the Alamosaurus but The Tall One attacked by jumping on it.

 **The Tall One** : _You've angered me for the last time!_

The skeleton breaks and everyone holds on to what parts they are holding. Garfield was holding Prince and then lowered him.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Prince, let go.

Prince let go of Garfield and landed on the floor. The ropes holding the skeletons on the roof could not hold on much longer so Princess fell. Arlene then fell and covered herself from the falling bones. The ropes let go of the roof and Garfield and The Tall One fell together with the ribs falling and breaking. Arlene got up and saw a shape of a Velociraptor from behind a plastic curtain with a hole in it.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : _It's the Raptor I locked in the shed._

The Velociraptor came out from behind the plastic curtain and looked around. Garfield and the kids got up but moved back when The Tall One recovered herself.

 **The Tall One** : _There's nowhere to run or to hide this time._

 **Velociraptor** : _Yeah. What she said._

Garfield, Arlene and the kids looked at The Tall One then look at her fellow Raptor and realize that they're trapped.

 **The Tall One** : _You're doomed! Kill them!_

 **Velociraptor** : _Yes, Alpha._

Garfield, Arlene and the kids looked at The Tall One then back at her fellow raptor. The Velociraptor readied itself and jumped. But just as it almost got them, Rexy appears and grabs it. Garfield, Arlene and the kids are amazed on what it's doing. Rexy crushes it in her jaws, throws it on the floor and takes a chunk of meat. Everyone moves into a hiding place for it not to see them. The Tall One was very angry with the T-Rex appearing and attacking them.

 **The Tall One** : _YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!_

The Tall One attacks the T-Rex by jumping on her, scratching and biting her.

 **Rexy** : _Ow!_

Rexy then tries to grab at The Tall One but cannot reach her. While Rexy and The Tall One are fighting and not looking at Garfield, Arlene and the kids escape through the exit.

Outside, Nermal and Odie are in a jeep and stop when they see Garfield, Arlene and the kids.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : Thank God, you're okay.

Garfield, Arlene and the kids climb in.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : Mr. Hammond, after careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your park.

 **Nermal Hammond** : So have I.

Nermal drives the jeep to the helicopter where they arrived on the island.

In the Visitors Centre, Rexy finally jerked The Tall One into slipping in her jaws. Rexy bit The Tall One's foot off making the tall one screech in pain. Rexy grabbed The Tall One in her jaws, crushed her and threw her against the T-Rex skeleton. The banner that says "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth" fell. The Rexy The Tyrannosaurus Rex roared in victory.

 **Rexy:** _VICTORY!_


	32. Chapter 32: Leaving The Island

Everyone got out the jeep and headed for the helicopter that was waiting for them. Arlene helped Prince and Princess get in the helicopter while Garfield helped Odie into the helicopter. Nermal takes one more sad look at the island and park that he ever created. Garfield came next to him before they both got into the helicopter. The helicopter then took off. Nermal was looking at his amber cane sadly.

 **Nermal Hammond** : _Everything I ever created. All gone._

Odie was on the other side looking out the window.

 **Dr. Odie Malcolm** : _I am glad to be leaving this place._

Arlene was between Nermal and Hammond looking at Garfield. Prince and Princess were next to Garfield sleeping. Garfield looked at Arlene and smiled. Arlene smiled back at Garfield.

 **Dr. Arlene Sattler** : _You've finally gotten to like kids._

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _You were right Arlene. Kids aren't so bad once you get to know them._

Arlene looked out the window. Garfield looked out the window and saw pelicans flying away from the island. Garfield looked on smiling.

 **Dr. Garfield Grant** : _Well Odie, you were right. Life will find a way._

The helicopter was heading towards the mainland into the sunset. The film fades ending.


End file.
